A Werewolf's Cub
by Revelation Rebel
Summary: What if Harry grew up in the Wizarding world. What if, instead of living with the Dursleys, Harry was adopted by Remus Lupin after the events on Halloween of 1981. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS DUE TO A SEVERE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. The Boy who Lived

**A Werewolf's Cub  
>By: Accalia Silvermoon<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Remus would have married Harry instead of Nymphadora Tonks!**

Prologue: The Boy who Lived

Remus Lupin sat in his cottage, absently stirring a cup of tea. Just last night, James and Lily Potter had been murdered by Voldemort.  
>Their one year old son, Harry, had survived the attack, however, with only a small cut on his forehead. Voldemort hadn't been seen or heard from since and the Daily Prophet was calling Harry 'The Boy who Lived'. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his front door.<br>Jumping up, Remus hurried to answer the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, standing on his doorstep, holding what appeared to be a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Come in, Professor", Remus said, opening the door a bit wider so Dumbledore could step inside. "Thank you, Remus", the aged man said, walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa. "And call me Albus, I'm no longer your Professor." "Yes, Pro-Albus.", Remus responded, barely catching himself in time. "Now, as I'm sure you've already heard, James and Lily Potter were killed last night, while their son, Harry, miraculously survived the attack with only a small cut on his forehead. I'm sure you also know, that the Daily Prophet is now calling Harry 'The Boy who Lived', among other things. You do not, however, know why, am I right?", Dumbledore asked, looking expectantly at Remus. "Continue, please," Remus urged. "Very well. Now, as you know, a prophecy was made before Harry's birth,  
>predicting that a baby born at the end of July, would defeat Voldemort." Remus nodded, wondering just where exactly the old man was heading with all of this. "Now, the exact words of the Prophecy were as follows." Dumbledore took a deep breath and recited.<p>

"The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies.  
>And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."<p>

As Dumbledore finished, he looked at Remus, who had gone rather pale. "What... what does this mean,?", Remus finally managed, his voice hoarse. "Well," said Dumbledore, "About a year later, two babies were born at the end of July. One, of course, was Harry. The other was Neville Longbottom." Remus was in shock, his brain whirling in a thick fog. Dumbledore continued. "Knowing that Voldemort would go after them, both families went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. The Potters chose Sirius Black as their Secret Keeper. I am the Secret Keeper for the Longbottoms. Now, last night,  
>Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow, where the Potters were hiding. He killed James, and then proceeded upstairs where Lily and Harry were.<br>He told Lily to stand aside, that she needn't die, as he was only after Harry. Lily, being the mother that she is, refused, begging him to kill her instead and let Harry live. Eventually, Voldemort grew tired of her pleas and killed her. Then, he turned his wand on Harry. But when he cast the Killing Curse on Harry, his mother's willing sacrifice caused the curse to rebound, hitting Voldemort and tearing him from his body."

Remus's mouth was dry. "Harry survived the Killing Curse?", Remus exclaimed in shock. Dumbledore nodded. "Now, Voldemort is not dead, as he underwent several dark rituals in order to prevent that. He is merely a bodiless spirit, for the time being." He cleared his throat. "Now, back to the matter at hand,  
>It seems Harry is currently without a place to live. Sirius is in Azkaban, for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, along with 12 muggles. What I'm asking is this. Rem us, will you raise Harry?" Remus swallowed. "You... you want me to raise Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Well, he could always live with Lily's sister, Petunia." Remus's jaw clenched at this. He had met Lily's sister. If Harry lived with her... well, he didn't want to think of what could happen. "But, I'm a werewolf... what about the full moon?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Taken care of. A potion has recently been invented. It allows a werewolf to keep their mind during the transformation. I believe it is called the Wolfsbane potion." A big smile lit Remus's face. "In that case, I would be delighted to raise Harry." Dumbledore smiled, clapping his hands. "Well, now that that's taken care of, I believe you have some forms to fill out," Dumbledore said, handing Remus a stack of papers. Remus looked down at the papers. On the very top sheet of paper were the words 'Adoption papers for Harry James Potter'. As Remus finished signing the last form and set his quill down, Dumbledore handed him the bundle of blankets,<br>which Remus could now see, contained a sleeping Harry. As Dumbledore left, Remus brushed back Harry's bangs, exposing a small cut, like a bolt of lightning, directly over the baby's right eyebrow. "Well, Cub, I guess it's just you and me now", said Remus, placing a small kiss on Harry's forehead.


	2. Ten Years Later

Chapter One: Ten Years Later

It had been ten years since Remus adopted Harry, and the smell of pancakes with bacon and eggs filled the kitchen where Remus stood cooking a special birthday breakfast for one Harry James Potter. Remus had decided to let Harry keep his last name as he didn't really want to take that little bit of James away from Harry. Soon, Harry stumbled into the room in his pajamas, hair messier than usual, as he'd just gotten out of bed. Remus turned around and smiled at his son. His son. The words made Remus feel all giddy inside, and yet, he also felt slightly guilty,  
>as though he had somehow betrayed James's friendship by adopting Harry. "Good morning, Cub!", Remus said, hugging Harry. "Happy birthday!".<br>He placed a small plate of food in front of the boy. At eleven years old, Harry had messy black hair, bright emerald-green eyes, and wore glasses.  
>He was also a little small for his age, skinny, and a very fast runner. "Thanks Dad!", Harry grinned.<p>

Suddenly, an owl flew through the open window, dropping a letter into Harry's food before leaving. Harry grimaced slightly as he carefully separated his letter from his eggs. He looked at the envelope. It read, 'Harry Potter, The Kitchen, Lupin Cottage' in emerald ink. Hands shaking, Harry carefully turned the letter over. The seal had a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake, with a big black H in the middle. Underneath were the words 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'. Dizzy with anticipation, Harry opened the letter and began to read aloud. "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." That was all it took for Remus to let out a big whoop and Harry to start dancing around the kitchen, chanting "I'm going to Hogwarts" at the top of his lungs. Remus pulled Harry into a big hug, before telling him to hurry and get dressed, so that they could go to Diagon Alley to pick up Harry's school supplies. Once Harry was dressed, they went into the living room, where Remus magically expanded the fireplace to twice its usual size, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and throwing it in the fireplace, shouted "Diagon Alley!". Remus grabbed Harry's hand and together, they stepped into the blazing green flames.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley was, to put it mildly, amazing. The street was crowded and there were all kinds of shops. Twice, Remus had to drag Harry away from the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, where he was drooling over the newest racing broom model, the Nimbus 2000. After buying Harry's schoolbooks and most of his supplies, their were just two items left to buy. Harry's Hogwarts robes, and a wand. In Madam Malkin's, Harry met a boy with platinum blond hair and a pale, pointed face. It was hate at first sight. Remus later told Harry that the boy was Draco Malfoy. Apparently, the Malfoys were rather rich(or in Harry's mind, snobbish, conceited, arrogant peacocks) and held a lot of political influence in the Wizarding world. After finishing up with Harry's robes, the pair set off to Ollivanders, to get Harry his wand. Ollivander was a rather short old man and , Harry thought, kind of creepy.

After trying over half the wands in the shop, Harry was starting to get rather frustrated. Ollivander, who seemed excited, pulled down one last box, muttering to himself as he did so. "Here Mr. Potter, try this one. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."  
>As Harry took the wand and waved it, red and gold sparks shot out the end. Ollivander took the wand and placed it back in its box, muttering about how the phoenix whose tail feather resided in Harry's wand gave one other feather and how it was curious that Harry should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave Harry his scar. Harry was still in shock when they got home that afternoon after Remus bought Harry a snowy owl that he later named Hedwig. <p>


	4. Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter Three: Journey to Hogwarts

On September 1st, after getting dressed, eating breakfast and packing his new school trunk, Harry and Remus left for Platform Nine and Three- Quarters with 15 minutes to spare. After meeting up with the Weasleys, Harry and Remus walked through the barrier and onto the platform. Harry promised Remus he would write every week, then boarded the train. As the train started moving, Harry found a compartment and sat down. Ron Weasley, who was Harry's best friend, came in about five minutes later. About halfway through the train ride, Hermione Granger, a girl with bushy brown hair and a know-it-all attitude, joined the two. The rest of the journey was spent eating candy and chatting.

When the train stopped and the students got off, the sky was pitch-black, and they were in the middle of a bad thunderstorm. Harry and the rest of the first years went with Hagrid to the edge of a huge lake, where they saw a small fleet of little boats. Each boat held four people and after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a boy named Neville Longbottom climbed into the last one, they were off.  
> <p>


	5. A Dangerous Boat Ride

Chapter Four: A Dangerous Boat Ride

The surface of the lake was wild and huge waves kept crashing against the tiny boats. Harry's boat, in particular, was being battered by the strong winds and fierce waves. The four children huddled together in the boat were terrified. Suddenly, Harry saw a particularly huge wave heading straight for them. The next thing he knew, the wave had hit them and the boat capsized, leaving the four first years struggling to stay afloat in the water. Harry began to swim toward their boat, which had broken in two and was floating a few feet away. But suddenly, another large wave swept over him. Harry went under, water filling his nose and mouth. He struggled to get to the surface, but a piece of the boat hit him on the head. As Harry's world went black, his last thought was that he would never see Remus again.

Hagrid lifted Ron, Hermione, and Neville from the water and into his boat. Then he anxiously surveyed the water for the last of his charges."Harry!", he called out, a hint of concern in his voice. Then Hagrid saw a small body with a headful of messy black hair, floating facedown in the water. He steered the boat over to where Harry was floating and lifted the motionless body into the boat. Hermione instantly bent over Harry's limp form and paled. "He's not breathing!", she gasped in alarm. After checking Harry's pulse, she sighed in relief. "He has a pulse, but it's very weak, and I don't know CPR!", she said.

Finally, the boats reached the edge of the lake and they could see Hogwarts up ahead. Hermione checked Harry's pulse one last time and paled even further. "We'd better hurry! His heart has stopped!", she exclaimed. All the children got out of the boats, except for Harry, who lay lifeless, his head lolling backward over Hagrid's arm. Hagrid rushed up the front steps and knocked three times on the huge wooden doors.

The doors opened, revealing a rather stern looking witch in a green tartan cloak. She looked at the children and paled when she saw Harry lying in Hagrid's arms. "Oh my!", she gasped, stepping back and shooing Hagrid and the children inside. The children stood shivering in the Entrance Hall, while Hagrid explained what had happened. The witch, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, led the children into a small chamber off to the side of what they assumed to be the Great Hall. Then she hurried into the Great Hall, and came back out a few seconds later, with a very old man. He was tall and thin, had a long white beard,and wore robes of deep purple, decorated with moons and stars. This man was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

While Professor McGonagall took the children into the Great Hall, Hagrid explained the situation to the Headmaster.  
>When he finished explaining, Hagrid handed Harry to Professor Dumbledore, who hurried to the Hospital Wing as fast as he possibly could. When he got there, he used his wand to open the doors, then gently deposited Harry onto the nearest bed. "Madam Pomfrey!", the Headmaster called urgently. Pomfrey soon bustled over. "Yes Albus, what is it?" Then she gasped as she caught sight of Harry. "His boat capsized and broke in two, and a piece of it hit Harry on the head. He wasn't breathing when Hagrid got him out of the water and his heart stopped as they were getting out of the boats!", Dumbledore hurriedly explained.<p>

After about fifteen minutes, Madam Pomfrey managed to restart Harry's heart and get him breathing again. Then she magicked some potions into Harry's body to help prevent brain damage from how long it took to restart his heart, while the Headmaster went to his office. He had a certain werewolf to firecall, and said werewolf would most likely be hysterical when he heard what had happened to his cub, aka Harry. 


	6. Remus's Reaction

Chapter Five: Remus's Reaction

Remus was sitting on the couch, staring into the fireplace. Suddenly, the flames flared green and Dumbledore's head appeared.  
>"Albus!" Remus gasped. "What happpened? Is Harry okay?" Dumbledore raised a hand, effectively halting the werewolf's rambling.<br>"I'm sorry, Remus," the Headmaster began. "There was a bad storm as the first years were crossing the lake. A large wave hit Harry's boat, causing it to capsize and break in two. By the time Hagrid got Harry out of the lake, he wasn't breathing. His heart stopped as the other first years were getting out of their boats. I got him to the Hospital Wing in about five minutes and it took about fifteen more minutes for Madam Pomfrey to be able to restart his heart and get him breathing again." Remus paled. "T-twenty minutes?" the werewolf gasped.  
>"My cub wasn't breathing and did not have a heartbeat for TWENTY MINUTES?" Remus strode over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder. "That's it," Remus said. "I have to see him!" Dumbledore moved aside and Remus's form appeared, stepping out of the fireplace and brushing soot from his robes. He made for the door and Dumbledore grabbed his arm. "Remus! Calm yourself. It will do Harry no good if you barge into the Hospital Wing in this half wild state!" inutes<p>

Remus jerked away, glaring at the Headmaster. "No Albus! You don't understand. My cub nearly died! Hell, he WAS dead for twenty minutes! Right now, I need to see my son. I don't care if he's not conscious, I just need to see him." Remus finished talking and sank to the floor, a strangled sob forcing its way out of his throat. Dumbledore laid his hand on Remus's shoulder. "It's okay, Remus," the Headmaster reassured. "Harry will be fine." Standing up, Remus wiped his eyes and followed Dumbledore to the Hospital Wing. 


	7. In The Hospital Wing

Chapter Six: In The Hospital Wing

As Remus walked into the Hospital Wing, the first thing he noticed was the still and pale form of his son, lying on the nearest bed. He rushed over to Harry's side and pulled up a chair. As he sat down, he took Harry's limp hand and just stared at his son, begging him to wake up, to show Remus that he'd be fine. But Harry just lay motionless, his face deathly pale, the only color separating him from the stark whiteness of his bedsheets being his messy black hair. "Come on, Cub," Remus mentally pleaded. "Please show me you're alright. Please wake up."

As if he'd heard him, Harry's face slowly gained color and his eyes fluttered open. Remus nearly wept with relief. Harry's eyes slowly moved around the room, taking in his surroundings, before landing on Remus. "Dad?" Harry asked in confusion.  
>"Harry, you're awake!" Remus said. "Thank God!" "Uh, not that I'm not happy to see you, Dad," Harry said. "But what are you doing here? The last thing I remember is being in the lake and a piece of the boat hitting me on the head."<p>

Remus sighed. "Well apparently, when the boat hit you, it knocked you out. You weren't breathing when Hagrid got you out of the lake and your heart stopped as the other children were getting out of their boats. Now go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up, and you need to go to Dumbledore's office first thing tommorow and get sorted, since you missed it, earlier. Goodnight, Cub. "Goodnight, Dad!" Harry responded. Then he rolled over and closed his eyes, sleep quickly blanketing his mind. 


	8. The Sorting

Chapter Seven: The Sorting

Harry slowly woke up and looked around. True to his word, Remus was still there, sleeping in his chair by Harry's bed. As he watched, Remus woke up and rubbed his eyes, before spotting Harry. As Harry got dressed, Remus went to the kitchens to get them both something to eat. After Remus returned and they had eaten, they headed off to Dumbledore's office.

As Remus pushed open the door and they stepped inside, Harry looked around. The office was circular, and had several portraits on the walls and thousands of delicate looking silver instruments lying around. Professor Dumbledore sat at an elegant wooden desk in the center of the room. Next to his desk, on a long golden perch, sat a large, red and gold bird, which Dumbledore said, was his phoenix, Fawkes. Harry gently petted the phoenix while Dumbledore and Remus talked.

Finally, Dumbledore handed Harry an old tattered hat, and told the boy to try it on. Confused, Harry did so and nearly fainted in shock when the hat started talking to him. After a while, the hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!" and the Headmaster motioned for Harry to take the hat off.

As Harry handed the hat back to Dumbledore, he noticed that Remus's eyes were suspiciously bright. Feeling very confused, Harry hugged Remus goodbye and followed the Headmaster down to the Great Hall. 


	9. Flying With The Slytherins

Chapter Eight: Flying With The Slytherins

By the end of the first week, Harry had a teacher out for his blood. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had greasy black hair, sallow skin, and a large hooked nose. His most intimidating feature was the way he swooped down on unsuspecting students with his long black robes billowing behind him. Professor McGonagall was strict, but fair, Professor Flitwick was rather tiny with a high squeaky voice, and Professor Quirrell had a very annoying stutter that made it difficult to understand his every other word.

Harry was really looking forward to his first flying lesson. The only downside was that it would be taken with the Slytherins, who were Gryffindor's biggest rivals. On Wednesday, The two houses marched outside to the Quidditch Pitch, where Madam Hooch was waiting. "Well, what are you waiting for?", she barked. "Stick your right hand over the broom, and say 'up'!". "Up!", the first years shouted. Harry's broom shot up into his hand at once. Hermione Granger's just rolled over on the ground and Neville's didn't move at all. Harry started laughing hysterically when Ron's broom smacked him in the face. "Shut up, Harry!", the redhead moaned, ears flaming red in embarassment.

Madam Hooch walked among the students, correcting grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when Madam Hooch told Draco Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end! Now, on my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two..." Neville Longbottom, scared of being left behind, had kicked off before the whistle had even touched Madam Hooch's lips.

Harry saw his round, scared face look at the ground below, saw him slip sideways off his broom,  
>then heard a loud, nasty crack. Neville lay in a huddled heap on the ground, clutching his wrist, with Madam Hooch bent over him. "Come on, dear, up you get." She helped Neville to his feet. "I want everyone to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing,<br>understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts,  
>before they can say 'Quidditch'!"<p>

Draco Malfoy started laughing as he picked up something round and shiny from the grass. "Look, everyone! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's Gran sent him!" "Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.",  
>Malfoy said, sneering. "How about on the roof?" He flew into the air.<br>"What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Harry made for his broom. "Harry, no way!", said Hermione Granger. "You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides,you don't even know how to fly!"

Not listening, Harry flew up to join Malfoy. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!", Harry called. "Is that so?", sneered Malfoy. "Have it your way, then!" He threw the small glass ball and flew down. Harry swooped past him, the wind roaring in his ears. He pulled up next to a window , pivoted,  
>and caught the remembrall. As he landed, the remembrall clutched safely in his fist, the entire group of Gryffindors came cheering toward him.<p>

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall came stalking onto the Pitch.  
>As Harry followed her back into the castle, he had a sinking feeling that he was going to be expelled. Instead of expelling Harry, however,<br>Professor McGonagall proceeded to the Charms classroom, and told Harry and a boy named Oliver Wood that Harry was to be the new Gryffindor Seeker. Wood was delighted.


	10. Halloween

Chapter Nine: Halloween

The weeks rolled by and soon it was Halloween. All of the first years were really looking forward to the Halloween feast, that night.  
>In Charms, Professor Flitwick had everybody practicing Wingardium Leviosa, the levitation charm, on feathers. "Swish and flick," squeaked the professor. "Now enunciate, 'Wingardium Leviosa'!". Everyone immediately started swishing and flicking their wands at their feathers. However, almost nobody actually managed to levitate their feather. Nobody, that is, except for Hermione Granger.<br>While Seamus made his and Harry's feather explode, Hermione was lecturing Ron. :"It's Levi-o-sa, not Levio-sa!", she corrected.  
>"Ron huffed. "Well, you do it then if you're so clever!" Swishing and flicking her wand perfectly, Hermione incanted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"<br>The feather slowly floated up off their table and into the air. Flitwick squeaked excitedly. "Now, see here everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Splendid!"

As they walked out of the classroom, Ron was still annoyed. "It's Levi-o-sa, not Levio-sa!", he mimicked. "She's a nightmare, honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Hermione's bag slammed into Ron's shoulder as she ran past, in tears. "Oh, thanks a lot, Ron!", Harry glowered as he ran after the crying girl. Finally, Harry managed to catch up to Hermione in front of the girls' bathroom. "Hermione!",  
>Harry panted, trying to catch his breath. "It's okay. Ron's wrong. You're not a nightmare. And you do have friends. I'm your friend." Hermione's breath hitched. "You are?", she asked, hopefully. "Of course,<br>I am!", Harry said, smiling. "Now, come on, 'friend'. Let's go to the Halloween feast. I hear the food is delicious!"  
>Smiling slightly, Hermione agreed and the two set off for the Great Hall, holding hands.<p>

Halfway through the Halloween feast, Professor Quirrell burst through the doors, screaming, "TROLL in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!", then fainted. As several students started screaming, Professor Dumbledore rose and produced several loud bangs with his wand.  
>"SILENCE!", the Headmaster rumbled. "Prefects, lead your houses back to thir dormitories.<br>Teachers, follow me to the dungeons." As they headed up the stairs, the first years whispered excitedly. Soon though, everyone fell silent as something huge blocked their path. 


	11. The Troll

Chapter Ten: The Troll

The Gryffindor first years cowered in fear as the troll towered over them.  
>Suddenly, it grunted as Harry took a running leap and jumped onto its back.<br>The troll tried desperately to shake Harry off its back.

Soon, however, the troll's attention was diverted as a stack of books slammed into its face.  
>More books soon followed.<p>

The troll swung its club menacingly as it turned on Hermione, who quickly scooted backward in terror right into a corner.  
>Ron pulled out his wand. He had to do something! He couldn't just stand there and let Harry and Hermione get pulverized by the troll, no matter how annoying the latter was.<br>Swishing and flicking his wand, Ron yelled the first spell that came into his head.  
>"Wingardium Leviosa!"<p>

The troll's club flew out of it's raised hand and hovered above its owner's head.  
>However, right before the club landed on its owner's head, the troll gave a vicious shake, causing Harry to fly headfirst into the opposite wall, before sliding lifelessly to the floor, barely breathing.<p>

As the troll fell to the ground, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape hurried into view, blanching at the sight of the unconscious troll and lifeless Harry.  
>"Dear Merlin!" Snape gasped in horror as he saw the rapidly growing pool of blood that Harry lay in.<br>"What happened?" Dumbledore asked urgently.  
>"Well," Ron began, "we were following Percy to Gryffindor Tower when the troll blocked our path.<br>Harry jumped onto its back, trying to distract it, and the troll started trying to shake Harry off."

Hermione then jumped in. "I started throwing books at its face and it swung its club at me.  
>Then Ron levitated the club and dropped it onto the troll's head, but right before the club knocked it out, the troll sent Harry flying headfirst into the opposite wall.<p>

At hearing this, Snape paled even further as he stared at Harry.  
>The boy's breathing was growing weaker, coming in painful gasps.<br>McGonagall took the other children to Gryffindor Tower, while Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher and floated Harry onto it, before rushing to the Hospital Wing, Snape hot on his heels.

As the two men with the dying child on the stretcher burst into the Hospital Wing, Harry gave one last desperate gasp for air and finally ceased to breathe, lying still as death.  
>Dumbledore's twinkle faded completely and a single tear slid down his cheek, quickly followed by hundreds more.<p>

Frantically, Snape checked for a heartbeat and, finding none, swore in seven distinct languages and immediately started resuscitation spells.  
>"Dammit, Potter! BREATHE!" he yelled, shaking the dead boy.<br>But Harry just lay there, his body growing cold.

Finally giving up his attempts, Snape gathered Harry's corpse into his arms and cried.  
>"I'm sorry, Harry!" he wept brokenly. "I'm so sorry! I was horrible to you just because of who your father was, and for that, I can never be forgiven."<p>

Standing beside Snape, Dumbledore carefully pried Harry's body from the Potions Master's grasp and gently laid the dead child on a bed. Then, he conjured a white sheet and draped it over the still form before placing a hand on Snape's head.  
>"Sleep, Severus," he said softly.<br>Eyes closing against his will, Snape slumped into the headmaster's arms, fast asleep within seconds.  
> <p>


	12. A Father's Anguish

Chapter Eleven: A Father's Anguish

Remus sat at his kitchen table, eating dinner. Suddenly, he heard Dumbledore's voice calling for him.  
>Jumping up from the table, Remus bolted for the living room. Bursting into the room, Remus saw the Headmaster's head, floating in the fire. Dumbledore's usually twinkling blue eyes were now dull and there were tears clinging to his weathered cheeks. His heart in his throat, Remus quickly asked, "Has something happened to Harry?". A few more tears trickled down into the Headmaster's beard. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Remus. Someone let a troll into the castle during the Halloween feast. I sent the students back to their dormitories, but the Gryffindors were attacked by the troll. I'm sorry Remus. Harry's dead."<p>

Remus sank to his knees. Dumbledore's last words whirled through his brain."Harry's dead." Remus collapsed to the floor. "No...", he gasped, his voice raw. "NO!" He began sobbing brokenly. "He can't be dead!" Dumbledore looked at the griefstricken father sympathetically. "Would you like to see his body, Remus?", the aged Headmaster asked gently. Unable to speak, Remus simply nodded.

Ten minutes later, Remus stepped through the doors of the Hospital Wing.  
>He noticed a small form lying on the nearest bed, draped with a white sheet.<br>"No", Remus choked out as he raced over to the cloth covered body. He pulled back the sheet. There, ghastly pale, lay his only child.

"NO!". Remus began sobbing uncontrollably as he pulled his son's lifeless body into his arms.  
>"No! Harry! No! You can't do this to me! Please, Cub, don't leave me!". Remus wept bitterly, cradling his dearest child in his arms. Harry lay still, his head lolling backward over Remus's arm. Lifting his son's wrist, the grieving werewolf frantically searched for a heartbeat. There was none.<br>Letting out an agonized howl, Remus buried his face into Harry's messy black hair, and cried. 


	13. Harry's Choice

Chapter Twelve: Harry's Choice

Harry was drifting in an endless black void. Suddenly, he felt himself pulled toward two open doors. Harry walked toward the first door and could see a bright light beyond it. The second door held what looked like the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, and Harry could see someone... Professor Snape, holding a small boy and crying. With a shock of familiarity, Harry realized that the boy Professor Snape was crying over was Harry himself. As he watched, Professor Dumbledore cast a sleeping spell on Snape,  
>before turning to Harry, conjuring a white sheet and draping over Harry's lifeless body. It was then that Harry realized that he was dead.<p>

Sometime later, Harry saw Remus come into the Hospital Wing. With a flash of guilt, Harry noticed that his dad looked horrible.  
>Remus was pale and had teartracks down his cheeks,and his whole body was shaking violently. As Harry watched, Remus looked around the Hospital Wing before noticing the cloth draped corpse of his only child. Harry saw Remus race to Harry's bed,<br>and pull back the sheet before pulling Harry's corpse into his arms and sobbing. As Harry watched, Remus picked up Harry's cold hand, searching for a pulse and seemed to visibly deteriorate when he couldn't find one. Harry felt horribly guilty as he watched Remus cradle his dead son, rocking him back and forth with his face buried in Harry's messy hair as he cried.

Harry made his decision. With one last look at the bright light, He walked through the second door and felt a pull.  
>Harry was going back to his body.<br>Back to Remus. 


	14. Returning

Chapter Thirteen: Returning

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he gasped for breath. His vision was a light brown blur, which he quickly identified as being Remus's hair. As he tried to focus his eyes, the light brown blur drew back until Harry could make out his dad's face, looking pale and shocked, his eyes red and swollen and tears still falling down his cheeks.

Harry croaked "Dad?", and heard Remus give a shuddering gasp, before he threw himself at his now very much alive son, hugging him for all he was worth and weeping softly into the boy's hair."Ow! Dad!  
>What's with all the crying?" Remus let out a choked sob. "You died! That's what happened! Dumbledore told me that a troll had attacked and killed you! Why do you think I'm crying?" Beginning to sob again,<br>Remus held Harry even tighter to his chest than when he'd been dead.

Harry laughed slightly. "Well, it's okay now, Dad. I'm not dead, anymore. I'm alive agan, and slowly being suffocated by you." Blushing furiously, Remus hastily apologized before giving his son another, less suffocating, but still highly emotional, hug. 


	15. Quidditch

Chapter Fourteen: Quidditch

Weeks had passed since what Harry had dubbed "The Halloween of Horrors" and two very big changes had taken place.  
>The first and foremost was that Hermione Granger was now Harry and Ron's friend. The other change was Professor Snape.<br>The man had been devastated by Harry's temporary death on Halloween and had been nothing short of estatic when he heard that Harry was, somehow, alive again. In fact, less than an hour after Remus left, Harry had been subjected to another round of "hold Harry while crying", with Professor Snape doing the crying, this time. The direct result, being that Professor Snape was now an "uncle" to Harry, affectionately called "Uncle Sev", in private, of course.

The first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, was fast approaching.  
>It had come as a great shock at breakfast when, less than two days after Harry wrote to Remus, telling his dad of his spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Hedwig arrived, bearing a long, thin package that turned out to be a Nimbus 2000, the very broom that Remus had twice had to drag Harry away from drooling over in Diagon Alley.<p>

Harry woke up at 9 a.m. on the morning of the match, and after showering and dressing, headed down to breakfast with the rest of the team. After breakfast, as they huddled in the locker rooms, Wood began a pep talk. "Okay men," he began. "And women", added Chaser Angelina Johnson. "And women.", Wood agreed. "This is it.", he said. "The big one", said Fred. "The one we've all been waiting for" George added. "We know Oliver's speech by heart!", Fred whispered to Harry. "We were on the team last year!".  
>Oliver glared at Fred. Checking his watch, he said "Time to fly!" Mounting their brooms,<br>the seven members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team flew onto the pitch.

Ten minutes into the game, Harry still hadn't seen the Snitch. As he ducked a bludger, he saw a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. Waving madly at him from the Gryffindor section of the stands was Remus. Harry smiled happily. It looked like Harry wouldn't need to owl his dad today. Suddenly, Harry saw a flash of gold. The Snitch! Harry immediately flew towards the Slytherin hoops, where the snitch was hovering just above the middle hoop.

Ten feet from the snitch, however, Harry's broom gave a massive lurch, nearly unseating the boy. It was all Harry could do to get his broom closer to the snitch while trying to stay seated at the same time. Finally, he was mere inches from it, however his broom's jerks were growing increasingly powerful. Three... two... one... Harry wrapped his fingers around the small, struggling ball just as his broom gave a particularly bad lurch, throwing Harry off of it 300 feet in the air.

As Harry fell through the air, the spectators in the stands burst into horrified screams. No scream was more horrified however, than that of one Remus Lupin.  
>As he watched his son falling through the air, the Golden Snitch still tightly grasped in his hand, his bloodcurdling cry of "HARRY!" lodged in his throat as with a sickening thud,<br>Harry hit the ground and lay motionless.  
> <p>


	16. Aftermath

Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath

Remus jumped up out of his seat. Unseen by everyone, Professor Quirrell had a satisfied smirk on his face as he stared at Harry's crumpled body. As Remus raced down the steps, students and teachers alike scrambled out of his way. Finally, the werewolf reached the ground and ran over to his where his son lay motionless.

Instantly checking Harry's pulse, Remus was relieved to find that the boy was just knocked out. Scooping his son into his arms, Remus headed toward the Hospital Wing. 


	17. The Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter Sixteen: The Sorcerer's Stone

Months had passed since the Quidditch match and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, also known as "The Golden Trio",  
>had discovered that Dumbledore was hiding a highly coveted magical item called the "Sorcerer's Stone" at Hogwarts.<br>and that a three headed dog named "Fluffy" was guarding it. Hagrid had won a dragon's egg in a card game, but luckily, the trio had convinced Hagrid to send the baby dragon, who he had named "Norbert", to Romania, where Ron's brother Charlie worked at a dragon preserve.

Harry kept getting a sharp, prickling sensation in his scar. Tonight however, the sensation was worse than ever.  
>Harry was convinced that it was a warning, that it meant danger was coming. Suddenly, Harry knew without question that the Stone was in danger. Harry quickly got Ron and Hermione, and together, the three first years ran toward the third floor.<p>


	18. Through The Trapdoor

Chapter Seventeen: Through The Trapdoor

Opening the door to the room containing Fluffy, Harry heard music. Peeking inside, he saw a harp playing a lullaby. Fluffy was fast asleep, his three heads drooling onto the floor as he slept. Motioning to Ron and Hermione, Harry crept quietly into the room. Pulling Fluffy's heavy paw off of the trapdoor and opening it, the three children jumped down into the darkness below.

Harry landed with a soft thud onto something soft and slightly squishy. Soon, he heard two similar thuds as Ron and Hermione landed nearby. Hermione instantly struggled out of the long vines beginning to wind themselves around her legs. Ron and Harry, however,  
>were not as lucky. The second they'd landed, more vines had twisted around them and the boys were now hopelessly stuck. " You have to relax!", Hermione cried breathlessly.<br>"This is Devil's Snare! If you don't, it will only kill you faster!" Then, panting, Hermione muttered "What was that rhyme Sprout taught us? Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun... that's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" Whipping out her wand, Hermione cried "Lumos Solem!" Instantly, the vines shrank away from the sudden burst of bright light, and the trio fell through the floor into a dark chamber.

After Harry's eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting,he was able to make out hundreds of winged keys and a broomstick lying in two pieces on the floor. Hermione quickly yelled, "Accio Key!" A large silver key with bright blue wings crumpled on one side flew into the girl's hand. She quickly handed it to Harry, who ran to the door and stuffed the key into the lock. With a loud click, the door swung open.

Harry found himself standing on the edge of a giant chessboard with life-sized pieces.  
>Ron told Harry to take the place of a black rook and Hermione to take the place of a black bishop. Ron took the place of a black knight and the game began.<p>

Twice, Ron only just noticed that Harry and Hermione were in danger,  
>and darted around the board, taking as many white pieces as they had lost black ones. Suddenly, Ron stopped and looked from the white king to Harry, and then to the white queen. Quietly, he said, "Harry, once I make my move, the queen will take me. That leaves you free to check the king." As Harry realized what Ron was saying, he shouted, "Ron, no!"<br>"What is it?", asked Hermione urgently. "He's going to sacrifice himself!",  
>Harry spat. "No, you can't!", Hermione screamed. "There must be another way!" "Do you want to save the Stone from getting stolen or not?", Ron asked angrily. "Harry... it's you that has to go on. Not me. Not Hermione. You."<br>Reluctantly, Harry nodded. Ron took his move. The queen moved forward.  
>Raising her stone arm, she smacked Ron across the head and he slumped to the floor unconscious.<p>

Hermione screamed, but stayed put. Shaking violently, Harry moved the last two squares to the king.  
>"Checkmate!", he said firmly. The king's sword clattered to the floor. Then, he and Hermione ran over to Ron. "He's just knocked out!", Harry said, relieved. With one last look at Ron, the two children walked through the door,<br>and saw a troll, unconscious on the floor, with a bloody lump on its head. Exiting the room, very glad that they didn't have to fight that troll, the children stepped into a small room. Immediately, black flames sprang up in front of them while purple flames appeared behind them. Looking around, Harry spotted a table with seven different sized bottles lined up in a row, a piece of parchment lying next to them. Hermione picked up the parchment and read aloud.

"Danger lies before you while safety lies behind,  
>Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,<br>One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
>And will transport the drinker back instead,<br>Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
>Three of us are killers waiting hidden in line,<br>Choose unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
>To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:<br>First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,  
>You will always find some on nettle wine's left side,<br>Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
>But if you would move onward, neither is your friend,<br>Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
>Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides,<br>Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,  
>Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."<p>

Hermione sighed, and Harry was amazed to see that she was smiling.  
>"Brilliant!", she said. "This isn't magic, it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic. They'd be stuck in here forever!" But, so will we, won't we?" asked Harry.<br>"No!" said Hermione. "We've everything we need, right here!  
>Seven bottles... three are poison, two are wine, one will get us forward through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." "But how do we know which to drink?", queried Harry.<br>"Give me a minute!", Hermione replied.

Hermione read the parchment several times, then walked up and down the row of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at each one. Finally, she clapped her hands and shouted, "I've got it! The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone." "But which one gets you through the purple?", Harry asked her. Hermione pointed to a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You drink that!", Harry told her. Hermione hugged Harry and, draining the bottle, turned and walked through the purple flames.  
>Draining his own bottle, Harry stepped forward through the black flames.<br>As he stepped into a large stone chamber, Harry's jaw dropped as he saw who the Stone thief was.


	19. Saving The Stone

Chapter Eighteen: Saving The Stone

Quirrell was standing there. And just behind him... The Mirror of Erised!  
>"You?", gasped Harry. "Me.", Quirrell said calmly." But... I thought... Voldemort...", stammered Harry. "Ah!" said Quirrell. "Yes, Voldemort. My master." He turned toward the mirror. "I see the Stone!", Quirrel said to himself. "I'm presenting it to my master. But how do I get it? I don't undersand. Is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" Suddenly a voice hissed, "Use the boy!" Quirrell turned to Harry. Come here, Potter!", he snapped. "Now!" Quirrel clapped his hands and Harry flew toward him.<p>

Trembling violently, Harry gazed at the mirror. He saw himself, pale and scared. Standing behind the mirror- Harry was Remus. Mirror- Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and mouthed "Don't worry! I will always protect you!". Then, mirror-Remus leaned forward and slipped a small blood-red stone into mirror-Harry's pocket. As he did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his pocket. Somehow, incredibly, he'd gotten the Stone!

"Well!" Quirrell said impatiently. "What did you see?" His voice shaking, Harry quickly invented, "I see myself at home with Dad! I've been made Quidditch Captain!" Suddenly, the mysterious voice hissed "He lies. Let me speak to him. Face to face!" "Master, you are not strong enough!",  
>protested Quirrell. "I have strength enough for this!", hissed the voice.<p>

Quirrel turned his back to Harry and began to unwrap his turban. When the last of the turban fell away, Harry couldn't help himself and screamed. Staring at Harry from where the back of Quirrell's head should have been was a hideous snakelike face. His eyes were red and the pupils were slits resembling those of a snake's eyes. His nostrils were also slitted and his mouth was lipless.

"Voldemort!", Harry whispered. "Yes!", the face sneered. "See what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another and be a parasite! Unicorn blood has sustained me. But it can't give me a body of my own. But, there is something that can. Something that, convieniently enough, lies in your pocket!" Reaching into his pocket,  
>Harry pulled out the Stone. The face sneered. "That's it, Harry. Would you like to see your mother and father again?<br>Together?" The images of James and Lily Potter appeared in the mirror, smiling gently at Harry. "Just give me the Stone!" "You liar!", Harry yelled. James and Lily's images instantly disappeared.

"KILL HIM!", Voldemort roared. Quirrell sprang at Harry, knocking the boy to the ground, his hands squeezing Harry's throat, strangling him. Harry reached up, trying to pry Quirrell's hands from his throat. With a howl of pain, Quirrell peeled his hands off of Harry's throat, watching as they blistered before his very eyes. Voldemort shrieked in anger. "FOOL! GET THE STONE!" Quirrell lunged for Harry again, and Harry pushed his hands away. "Master! I cannot hold him! My hands!", Quirrell howled. Voldemort screamed in frustration. "THEN KILL HIM, FOOL, AND BE DONE!" Quirrell raised his hands to perform a deadly curse, but Harry instinctively reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face. The man screamed in pain and Harry knew. Harry knew that Harry had to keep Quirrell in enough pain as possible to stop him from getting the Stone. Harry hung on to Ouirrell. He heard Quirrell shrieking in pain, heard Voldemort screaming "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!", and everything went black as Harry fell lifelessly to the floor, the Stone held tightly in his limp hand.  
> <p>


	20. Remus Comes

Chapter Nineteen: Remus Comes

Remus Lupin was terrified. He had given Harry a pendant for Christmas that was designed to burn scorching-hot if Harry was in mortal peril and allow him to apparate directly to Harry's side without interference from any wards that may be around the boy, even the Hogwarts wards. So far, Harry had been in mortal peril for an hour. Suddenly, his pendant(it was a matching set) went cold. "No!", Remus gasped. "Harry!" The pendant was also designed so that it would only go cold like that if the wearer of the other pendant was either dead or fatally injured. Mentally pleading for Harry to still be alive, Remus grabbed his pendant and disapparated.

Appearing in a roomy stone chamber, Remus looked around frantically before he saw Quirrell's blackened corpse and Harry lying facedown on the floor, a blood-red stone held in his limp hand. Rushing to his son's side, Remus quickly rolled the boy onto his back and shook Harry's shoulder, calling "Harry, wake up! Come on, Cub, please wake up!" Harry just lay there, his eyes closed and face pale. Remus shook Harry's shoulder again, but Harry's head just lolled around lifelessly.

Now panicking, Remus lay his ear against Harry's slightly open mouth, listening for breath. None came. Near tears, Remus picked up his son's limp hand, desperately feeling for a pulse. A few moments later, Remus found one, but it was very weak and fading fast. Taking the Stone out of Harry's hand, Remus muttered "Portus", tapping it with his wand. He pulled Harry's limp body into his lap wrapping one arm tightly around his son's waist before placing his other hand on the portkey. The world around Remus dissolved into a whirl of color as the portkey activated,  
>transporting Remus and Harry to the Hospital Wing. <p>


	21. Bad News

Chapter Twenty: Bad News

As Remus and Harry arrived in the Hospital Wing, Remus frantically screamed for Madam Pomfrey.  
>As he laid Harry's lifeless body onto the nearest bed, Pomfrey appeared, which was just as well,<br>because Harry's heart had stopped. Forcing Remus out of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately set to work on restarting Harry's heart and getting him to breathe.

About six hours later, she stepped out of the Hospital Wing, exhausted beyond measure.  
>Remus, who had taken to pacing the hall in a blind panic, immediately rushed to her. "How's Harry? Is he alive? Can I see him?", Remus demanded. Madam Pomfrey looked at him sympathetically.<br>All I can say is, if you had gotten him here half a second later, he wouldn't have made it.  
>Yes, you can see him, and yes, he's alive... for now." Remus's heart dropped into his stomach.<br>"W-what do you mean, for now?" he asked, hesitantly. Madam Pomfrey sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "What I mean is that Harry is in a coma. I'm sorry Remus, but there's a 99. 9 percent chance that he won't survive." 


	22. Coma

Chapter Twenty-One: Coma

Remus sank to the floor, his head in a fog. "No!", the werewolf choked out. "Harry." Slowly getting to his feet, a few minutes later, Remus entered the Hospital Wing and made his way to his son's curtained-off bed.

Conjuring a chair, Remus sat down next to Harry's bed and just stared at his son.  
>Harry's face was pale as death and his breathing was almost nonexistant.<br>Grasping Harry's limp hand, Remus lovingly stroked his son's cold cheek as he broke down into tears.

"Oh God, Harry!", the werewolf sobbed, holding onto his son's cold hand like a lifeline.  
>"Please Cub, wake up. Please live. Come back to me."<br>He watched as Harry's chest slowly rose and fell with each uneven breath the boy struggled to take in.  
>Up...down...up...down...up...down...down...still down.<p>

Jumping to his feet, Remus screamed "MADAM POMFREY!"  
>Her hair unkempt, the nurse appeared, glaring at him.<br>"Yes Remus, what is it?", she sighed. Pointing at his son's lifeless body, Remus stuttered, "H-he's st-stopped b-breathing!"

Madam Pomfrey suddenly looked panicked. Grabbing the distraught werewolf firmly by the arm,  
>she hurriedly whispered "Listen to me carefully, Remus John Lupin. If you want Harry to live,<br>you'll need to go to Severus's quarters and get three vials of Heart Stimulant Elixir."  
>Nodding, Remus rushed out of the Hospital Wing, mentally praying for Harry to hold on.<p>

As the werewolf rushed through the corridors and down the staircases all the way to the dungeons,  
>He found himself praying hard for Harry to just hold on a little while longer. Finally, he reached Severus's quarters and desperately pounded on the door. The door opened to reveal a rather annoyed Potions Master.<p>

"Yes, Lupin?" Snape drawled. "What could possibly be so important that you see the need to wake me up at four in the morning?" Remus panted, trying to catch his breath. Finally, he managed to gasp out one word. "Harry". Snape sneered. "And what could the Golden Boy of Gryffindor have done to warrant this reaction, I wonder?" Inside however, Snape was panicking. Lupin would only act like this if Harry's life was in danger. Still gasping for breath, Remus managed, "Quirrell...Sorcerer's Stone...Harry tried to stop him...in a coma...almost no chance of survival...stopped breathing...need three vials of Heart Stimulant Elixir!"

Snape paled. His thoughts whirled. Quirrel had tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone and Harry tried to stop him, was now in a coma with almost no chance of survival, and had stopped breathing? "Dear Merlin!", he gasped.  
>Swooping into his lab, he grabbed three vials his most powerful Heart Stimulant Elixir and thrust them at Remus,<br>who gasped out his thanks, and tore off for the Hospital Wing.

Remus rushed back into the Hospital Wing and thrust the vials at Madam Pomfrey, who immediately poured all three vials down Harry's throat. The seconds ticked by,  
>seeming to Remus like hours, while they waited for the potions to take effect.<br>Finally, Harry began to breathe, barely, but at least he was breathing. 


	23. The Garden of Peace

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Garden of Peace

Harry rubbed his eyes. He was being bathed in warm sunlight and he no longer felt pain, only blessed peace. He looked around. He was lying on the grass in a beautiful garden. Everywhere he looked, he saw wildflowers. Slowly sitting up, Harry saw a crystal-clear stream flowing from a rushing waterfall.  
>He was still wearing his school uniform, but other than that, nothing about this place was recognizable.<p>

Suddenly, Harry heard his name being called. Turning, he saw a beautiful redheaded woman with sparkling emerald-green eyes.  
>"MUM!" Harry cried as he ran to her and hugged her. Lily hugged him back. "Harry, Harry. My little baby is almost grown up," she murmured, rocking him gently. Harry noticed that she smelled of citrus and sunlight, a combination he had always found incredibly soothing and relaxing. Harry sighed in contentment and asked, "Mum, where am I?" Lily smiled sadly. "You're in the Garden of Peace, sweetheart.<br>Come on, you need to see something." Lily led Harry over to the stream, where she conjured a bowl and dipped it into the stream. Setting the bowl on the grass, she motioned for Harry to look into the bowl. Harry obeyed and gasped as an image appeared in the water.

Peering into the bowl, Harry saw the familiar whitewashed walls and curtained beds of the Hogwarts infirmary.  
>In a bed was a small boy with messy black hair that Harry recognized as himself. Beside the bed, on a wooden chair sat Remus, his arms wrapped around his thin frame, pale and drawn, his hair disheveled and sticking up in every direction."That's me!", Harry said. Lily nodded. "Yes, that's you as you presently are, lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing, currently in a coma, with Remus beside you." Harrry continued to gaze into the bowl and soon could see and hear all that was said in the room, spoken and unspoken.<p>

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Madam Pomfrey?", Remus asked softly, hope and despair mingled in his voice.  
>"No Remus. You have done all you can...and so have I. I don't dare give him a more powerful dose of stimulant, his heart won't be able to handle it."<br>The medi-witch looked exhausted, her cap was askew and her hair straggling from its usual neat bun.  
>Remus looked stricken at those words, as though the Healer had taken a sword and thrust it through his heart, which in a way, she had.<br>"Nothing...nothing more at all?" "No," Madam Pomfrey said sorrowfully. "All we can do now is wait. And pray, if you're inclined to."  
>She gave Remus a sympathetic smile and bustled off to tend to some patients who had gotten on the wrong end of some magical fireworks.<p>

Remus bowed his head, then returned to his silent, lonely vigil at the bedside of his son, who had saved the Sorcerer's Stone, but at such great cost.  
>Harry had drained his magical reserves to nearly nothing, as well as his life force, sending him into a coma. He clung to life by a slender thread, and not all of Remus's pleas, or Madam Pomfrey's healing, could mend him. Even Professor Dumbledore had tried transferring a little of his own power into the boy, but it had been rejected.<p>

Remus leaned forward, one hand reaching out to clasp the small pale one of his cub. His lips moved, but no sound came out, his throat had a lump so big, he couldn't speak. "Come back to me, Harry. Come back. Don't go, Cub. Not yet. Stay with me. You have so much to live for, a whole lifetime. Please stay."

Over and over, Remus pleaded with his child's fragile spirit to remain, hoping that somehow, Harry would hear him.  
>But Harry remained lifeless, his spirit wandering another realm. Then he began to pray, his words barely audible.<br>"Please God, don't take my cub from me, I beg of you. If you need a life, I offer myself freely. Just let him live... please."  
>Begging was foreign to the proud werewolf, but he found he would humble himself in whatever way was necessary if only his cub were spared. Remus felt as if his heart were split into a million little pieces, worse than even that Halloween night when James and Lily had been murdered. THAT had been a tragedy, this would be...unspeakable.<p>

He trembled, trying to contain the torrent of grief that surged up within him.  
>"He lives still, he breathes, his heart still beats, Remus... and yet, for how much longer? It has been two months..." He sucked in a breath. He had not slept in all of that time, had done nothing except get some Heart Stimulant Elixir from Snape for Madam Pomfrey, and then sit by Harry's bedside, leaving him only for meals,<br>and even then, he did little more than pick at his food.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder. "Remus, you should rest." "Later, Madam Pomfrey." "Remus, you haven't slept in two months. You can't keep on like this. Destroying your own health won't help him, Remus Lupin!"

He knew she was right, but didn't have the courage to admit it. So he said instead,  
>"Then what will? There is nothing more I can do, save be by him if he...passes on.<br>Do you not understand? It is my fault he is lying there, barely a breath away from Heaven's gate!  
>That should have been me, dammit. I was his protector. I swore a sacred oath to protect him, always.<br>I swore to protect him and I failed. I failed my cub..." The werewolf did not look at her, but in his voice was a bitter ache and a savage self-loathing.

Madam Pomfrey felt her heart contract for the man before her, who was hurting so badly and yet didn't know how to ask for comfort.  
>Worse, didn't believe he deserved comfort.<p>

"Remus, no, you did the best anyone could have done." Remus gritted his teeth. He could feel his control shattering,  
>and sought to hold onto it."But it wasn't enough!", he rasped."It never is! Everything I do... it's never enough!"<br>"You're wrong, Remus," Madam Pomfrey said quietly, tears running down her cheeks.  
>"You gave that child your heart and your love and someone to depend on. And that is enough for anyone."<br>Then, she took the guilt-ridden. distraught werewolf in her arms and held him.

Remus stiffened. Then he tried to draw away. "No...don't...I don't deserve..."  
>"You do. God help me, yes you do, my boy," the Healer said, hugging him tighter.<br>"I should have done this long ago."

Remus found his face pressed against Madam Pomfrey's shoulder,  
>breathing in the scents of rosemary and thyme, and suddenly his self control snapped.<br>He was weary unto death of suppressing his emotions,  
>sick to his very soul with fear and anguish, and he could not bear it any longer.<br>His cub was dying and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

So he did the only other thing he could do.  
>He buried his face in Madam Pomfrey's shoulder and sobbed,<br>terrible hoarse sobs dragged up from the depths of his being.  
>Then the tears came and he wept himself into exhaustion on her shoulder,<br>and all the while, the medi-witch held him, murmuring softly and stroking the light brown hair in featherlight touches,  
>her tears mingling with his own, though she was not sure who she was crying for Harry or Remus.<p>

Harry blinked and drew back from the bowl as the image of the Hospital Wing vanished.  
>"If Quirrell's dead, does that mean Voldemort is, too?", he asked. Lily shook her head.<br>"No, son. Evil never really dies. It simply assumes a new form and sleeps until it can find a way to cause death and destruction again. It has always been so, since the beginning of time. The battle between good and evil is eternal. Voldemort was defeated again, true, but he is not dead, since he was only partially alive in this incarnation.  
>"Can he ever die?", Harry asked. Lily nodded. "Yes, but it is rather difficult to kill him. He feared death so much that he tried to trick it. He can die, but only if certain conditions are met.<p>

"Why am I here?", he asked. Lily sighed. "You have a choice to make, my son.  
>Your spirit hovers on the brink of life and death, Harry, and so you must choose..."<br>"Whether I'm going to die or not?", Harry asked, miserably.  
>"No. Whether you're going to live or not!", Lily corrected.<br>"Dying is easy. Living is hard. If you decide to live, you also decide to put yourself in direct opposition to Voldemort.  
>You will become his adversary, the one who could defeat him forever. And he will stop at nothing to destroy you.<br>But you will have your friends to help you, and Remus to protect you, guide you, and love you.  
>And together, you may triumph over Voldemort.<p>

Or you could choose to follow me into death, sweetheart," Lily said gently, her emerald eyes glowing with tears.  
>There will be no pain and you will dwell forever in the blessed peace and light of Heaven.<br>And someday, when it is time, you may choose to be reborn again and live your life anew.  
>The choice is yours. Very few are given this choice, Harry. Choose wisely.<p>

Harry stared at her. He did not know what to think, what to feel.  
>One one hand, he had already tasted some of the eternal peace and love that surrounded his mother's spirit,<br>and he could feel a sudden urge to go with his mother and immerse himself fully in that blessed realm.  
>But on the other hand, he could clearly remember the image of Remus weeping brokenly in Madam Pomfrey's arms over him.<br>And he could remember Ron and Hermione hugging him after he got out of the Hospital Wing after the events of the "Halloween of Horrors"  
>and the way Remus had reacted to Harry's temporary "death by troll". His dad had been so upset over Harry's death, even if Harry hadn't stayed dead, and Harry didn't think he could put Remus through that again.<p>

Harry turned to his mother, his eyes glinting with determination and cleared his throat. "I've made my choice. I choose to live!" Lily smiled. "I'm proud of you Harry." Then a brilliant golden light surrounded Harry and he felt a strong pull.  
>Closing his eyes, Harry surrendered to it and allowed it to take him back to his body...back to Remus.<br> 


	24. Awakening

Chapter Twenty-Three: Awakening

At first, there was nothing but silence. Eerie, impenetrable silence that rang heavily in his stuffy ears.  
>Harry groaned, but only slightly. He couldn't get his eyes to open. Something wet and heavy lay across them,<br>but it was more of a blessing than a nuisance. The cold compress slightly relieved the pressure that had been building behind his eyes over the past few minutes. It was also refreshing to the touch, because wherever Harry was,  
>it was quite humid. Not uncomfortably so, but it was enough to make Harry wonder even more about where he was.<p>

Groaning again, Harry reached up to pull off the compress...  
>and immediately became aware of another one of the rag's uses.<br>It had effectively drowned out the glittering rays of sunlight just beginning to filter through the window, which meant that it was very early in the morning. The sun had probably only just risen.

Harry immediately sat up, reaching for his glasses and sliding them on, and began to look around.  
>Smooth whitewashed walls, curtained beds... the Hogwarts infirmary.<br>Hundreds of bouquets of flowers and boxes of candy littered his bedside table.  
>Much to Harry's amusement, a toilet seat sat among the pile of gifts, probably from the Weasley twins.<p>

Turning his head slightly, Harry was startled to see Remus sleeping in a chair beside his bed, his head resting on his arms, which lay on Harry's bed. His dad's face was ashen and tear streaked.  
>It seemed to Harry that his dad had lost a lot of weight in what felt like seconds since he had passed out while saving the Stone. He had a pinched and unhealthy look and his frail, grief-worn body trembled with every breath. The sight of his dad in such a depressing state made Harry sigh sadly and look down,<br>where he saw Remus's right hand lying unclenched on the bedsheets, barely an inch away from Harry's own.

Quietly slipping from his bed, careful not to disturb Remus, Harry decided to clean himself up a bit.  
>A comb through his hair and some soap on his face would definitely be a nice relief after having lain in this bed for God only knew how long. Upon walking into the bathroom attached to the Hospital Wing,<br>Harry quickly changed his mind. The quick wash he had been planning quickly evolved into a full-fledged shower. "A haircut wouldn't be too bad of an idea, either!", Harry commented, patting down the typically messy mop that passed for his hair, as he looked at his rather unnerving reflection in the mirror.  
>Of course, a do-it-yourself trim was out of the question. Harry would willingly wait.<p>

As he explored the bathroom, he found that, aside from the self-given haircut,  
>he had everything he needed to make himself look presentable. There were towels and washcloths already prepared in small cupboards near the shower.<br>Soaps and shampoos of various scents adorned the wall furthest Harry,  
>which also served as a shower based shelf. Individual tubes of toothpaste were hidden in the mirror cabinet, and an assortment of unopened toothbrushes sat in a cup near the sink faucet. Combs could be found in a drawer beneath the sink.<br>They probably wouldn't hold up against the knots in his hair, but he was willing to give them a shot.  
>"More than I could have asked for!", Harry whispered quietly to himself, and immediately got to work.<p>

Not much later did Harry emerge from the shower, pleased with the new level of cleanliness he felt he had achieved.  
>As he revelled in the comfort of decent hygiene, Harry began to wonder exactly what had happened while he had been out.<br>How long had he been out? How long had Remus been waiting for him to wake up?  
>With a frown, Harry dressed quickly and poked his head out the bathroom door.<br>Remus lay there still, the sad shadow of a broken man. His position looked almost practiced to Harry,  
>as though Remus had grown accustomed to sleeping in this position over time.<br>The image was heartbreaking, if not a guilty reminder of all the worry Harry had caused his dad over the school year.  
>He dried his hair with the towel, then combed it through, allowing it to fall into its traditional messy mop.<br>About to dare some generic hair gel after having finished brushing his teeth,  
>Harry was suddenly cut off guard by a ragged yelp from the other side of the bathroom door.<br>He stopped, making sure he hadn't been hearing things. No, there it was again. But what was it?  
>The blood in his body chilled. Remus! But what was wrong?<p>

Harry tore from the bathroom and into the Hospital Wing to find his dad standing over Harry's bed,  
>looking, if possible, even more ashen-faced than before. Tears were streaming in torrents down his thin face. His amber eyes were both swollen and bloodshot. He looked, Harry hesitated to believe, like death itself.<p>

For all the drama unfolding, Remus didn't even notice his son's presence.  
>He shifted madly through the sheets, as though he expected to find something in there.<br>He then whirled around to the other side of the bed, searching beneath it and then moving his quest to the floor.  
>Harry inched closer. Remus was muttering to himself.<br>"No...no...no," he murmured. Over and over again, as though in a trance. "No..no."  
>Harry took another step forward. Still, his dad did not notice him.<br>"No!", Remus rasped, now frantic. "Harry, Cub...oh my God! No!"  
>He tore the pillows from the bed. The sheets and the blankets, everything that could be moved, was moved.<br>At last, he gave up, sagging against the bed with his head in his hands.  
>His shoulders heaved with unheard sobs as his matted hair fell in clumps around his face.<br>"Harry, Cub...oh God!" Harry stepped forward. "God, no. Please!"

One more step and Harry was at Remus's side, debating what on earth he should do for his dad.  
>Remus was so distraught and wrapped up in his fear that he did not even realize...<br>that what he was searching for was not even a foot away from him.  
>Harry moved to speak, but found that his throat had gone horribly dry.<br>Still, even if it hadn't, he was sure that there was little he could have said in such a situation as this.

With his heart trembling as severely as his hands, Harry realized there was only one option left to him.  
>He reached up and rested one hand on Remus's shoulder. The other pushed aside some tangled hair to reveal his dad's tortured face.<br>Here Remus sat, having lost almost everything, and believing that he had now lost his cub, all that was left to him and the only thing that made his life worth living. There were lines of pain etched in his face, where no color now existed.  
>The amber eyes that slowly opened in wonder seemed hollow and sightless. This was a man drained of all life, of all purpose, and all will to go on.<br>Here, before Harry, was the embodiment of everything that no one ever wanted to experience. It hurt Harry to see his dad like this.

The lifeless amber eyes flickered upward and Remus nearly fell off the bed in shock. The color in his face had not returned, and his tears had not stopped falling.  
>His eyes gazed up at Harry in both wonder and doubt. He seemed to be trying to decipher if the image before him was real, or a cruel joke his mind was playing on him.<br>Remus was at a loss for words, if there were any that could have even come close to describing what he was feeling at the moment.  
>Harry stood in front of him, looking worried at their current situation.<br>It couldn't be. It simply couldn't be.  
>Except for the troll incident on Halloween, the werewolf wasn't used to being cut a break.<br>His cub had died. This was a mirage.  
>"Harry?", Remus rasped, his throat as dry as the Sahara desert.<br>The boy nodded.  
>At that moment, everything shattered.<p>

Then, Harry was in Remus's arms. His dad hugged him so tightly, Harry almost couldn't breathe, but it was alright.  
>Remus rocked Harry back and forth, his face buried in the boy's messy hair. "Harry, Harry, you're awake, you're alive! You came back to me! It's like a miracle!", the distraught werewolf murmured over and over as he sobbed into his cub's hair.<br>"I know", Harry murmured softly, his own face damp. "I love you, Dad!"  
>For one endless minute, there was no response.<br>Then, Remus replied, his voice filled with emotion at having his son back, "I love you too, my cub!"  
>And they clung to each other, unashamed.<p>


	25. The End of First Year

Chapter Twenty-Four: The End of First Year

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing a week later, just in time for the leaving feast.  
>Ever since he had woken up from his two month coma, it seemed as if everyone in the castle wanted to see his recovery for themselves.<br>Well, everyone in the castle that he knew and was friends with. After his dad's emotional reaction came Uncle Sev. The man was pale and shaking, his dark eyes both terrified and hopeful at the same time. After the immediate hugging, Harry got a lecture on how what he did was incredibly reckless and how badly he had scared everyone. At least he hadn't gotten spanked though, unlike with Remus.

After the first emotional reaction, his dad had really layed into him about how incredibly dangerous what he had done was and finished with a sound spanking...thirty swats with a hairbrush. Harry's bottom was still sore. Hagrid visited too, bawling up a storm.  
>Ron and Hermione hugged him as tight as they possibly could without actually suffocating him.<p>

As Harry headed down to the Great Hall, it seemed like he was living in a dream.  
>He walked through the doors and and slipped into a seat in between Ron and Hermione.<br>As he looked around, he noticed that the Great Hall was decorated in green and silver banners.

Dumbledore stood up, clinking a spoon against his goblet to get everyone's attention.  
>"Another year gone!", he said cheerfully, his eyes twinkling. "Now, the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand thus.<br>"All of the students leaned forward, eagerly awaiting the Headmaster's next words.

"In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points.  
>In third place, Hufflepuff with 345 points.<br>In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points.  
>And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House!"<p>

The Slytherin table immediately erupted into an explosion of cheering and stamping.  
>"Yes, yes...well done, Slytherin, well done, Slytherin. However, there are a few last minute points to award."<br>The Great Hall suddenly grew eerily silent.

"First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen in many years, 50 points.  
>Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril, 50 points.<br>Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House 60 points.  
>And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies and even more to stand up to your friends.<br>I therefore award 10 points to Neville Longbottom. Now, assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decorations is in order..."  
>The Headmaster clapped his hands and the green and silver hangings were replaced with red and gold ones.<br>"Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"  
>The Gryffindor table instantly erupted into an explosion of cheering and hugging.<p>

Later, as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters,  
>Harry ran out of the train and onto the Platform. Saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione, Harry stepped through the barrier and immediately spotted Remus.<br>Running to his dad as fast as he possibly could, Harry hugged him tightly.  
>Remus returned the hug even more tightly as Harry began babbling about Gryffindor winning the House Cup.<br>Still hugging, the two soon left the station and headed home.  
> <p>


	26. The First Three Weeks of Summer

Chapter Twenty-Five: The First Three Weeks of Summer

The second that Harry and Remus arrived at Lupin Cottage, Harry ran upstairs to his room and started unpacking his school things.  
>When he was done, Harry filled his trunk with a three week supply of Muggle clothing, seven pairs of socks, and his toothbrush and toothpaste.<br>Finally, Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and his now repacked trunk, and joined his dad downstairs,  
>who then apparated them both to Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.<p>

Every year, Harry and Remus spent the first three weeks of summer at Number 4 Privet Drive, where Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley lived.  
>Petunia and Vernon Dursley were Harry's aunt and uncle, and as Dudley was their son, that unfortunately made him Harry's cousin.<p>

Harry hated having to go there, but Dumbledore had explained that when Harry's mother had sacrificed her life to save Harry's,  
>she had given Harry a powerful protection, which was why Harry had survived Voldemort's Killing Curse.<br>But, the only way Harry could keep his mother's protection was if he could call the Dursleys' house home.  
>It didn't matter if Harry had other homes. As long as he had the intention to return to the Dursleys' house for three weeks out of each year,<br>his mother's protection would last until the day that Harry turned seventeen.

Remus knocked on the front door. After a moment, the door opened to reveal a blonde woman, thin and bony, who greatly resembled a horse.  
>"Good afternoon, Petunia. How was your year?", Remus asked pleasantly. Harry really admired his dad's talent in keeping a pleasant tone, no matter what.<br>"You're here," Petunia huffed.  
>"Yes, we are."<br>"Well, get in before the neighbors see you!", Petunia snapped impatiently.

Harry and Remus stepped inside and headed to the smallest bedroom, where they found a bunk bed, a desk, and two chairs.  
>"Such a pleasant woman!", Remus remarked dryly, closing the door behind them. Harry just rolled his eyes, earning a faceful of pillows from Remus.<p>

The three weeks went by agonizingly slowly, but Harry managed to stay out of trouble until the very last day of his stay.  
>Harry had been outside for a walk, when he ran into Dudley's gang. Fortunately, Remus had taught Harry muggle defense techniques, and Harry was very fast, so he could almost always outrun them.<p>

This time, however, Harry tripped and Piers Polkiss caught up with him and punched Harry in the stomach.  
>He was about to get the second punch when a very angry Remus Lupin showed up from nowhere and lifted Piers easily from Harry.<br>The rest of the gang scampered, but Remus had time to grab both Piers and Dudley by their collars.

Remus then hauled both boys, with Harry trailing close behind him, to the Polkisses, where he told Mrs. Polkiss that next time, he would press charges against Piers.  
>Finally, Remus hauled Dudley back to Privet Drive, where a shouting match, that Harry heard from his room, ensued.<p>

"My Diddykins would never do that. He must have been trying to protect himself from that hoodlum freak!", Petunia screeched.  
>"Four against one, Petunia! I warned you I would not stand for anything like this! I'll just pack up and Harry and I will be gone for good!", Remus yelled.<br>Harry could see that his dad had turned, heading toward the stairs.

After a few seconds of silence, in which Remus was already on the first step, Petunia said in a pained voice:  
>"No, wait. I'll talk to Dudley. This won't happen again."<br>"It better not!", Remus said coldly, then turned and stalked upstairs.

Harry quickly scampered back to his seat on the bed and tried to look innocent. Remus slammed the door behind him and started pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
>"How these...people," Harry's dad spluttered, "can be related to Lily is beyond me!"<p>

All in all, Harry was never as glad as he was when they finally left Privet Drive.  
>He was in for a nasty shock when they entered Lupin Cottage, however.<p>


	27. Dobby, the House Elf

Chapter Twenty-Six: Dobby, the House Elf

The house was a mess. Just about every book in the house had been removed from the bookshelves and were scattered all over the floor among broken dishes, silverware and other various items.  
>Remus waved his wand and magically cleaned up the mess before telling Harry to go up to his room and unpack.<p>

As Harry went upstairs, he thought about what could have caused the mess. The house could not have been robbed as Remus had put up wards to prevent that and Harry was fairly sure it wasn't the work of a poltergeist.  
>Entering his bedroom, Harry was greeted with a most unusual and completely unexpected sight.<p>

A house elf was jumping on Harry's bed. "Who are you?" Harry asked in confusion. The house elf stopped jumping and gazed at Harry with an adoring expression before answering."Dobby, sir. Dobby, the House Elf.  
>Harry bit his lip. "Dad!" he yelled. Running footsteps pounded up the stairs and the door burst open to reveal an out of breath and highly concerned Remus.<br>"Harry, what is it?" Remus panted, trying to catch his breath. Harry simply pointed at the bed and Remus's jaw dropped as he saw Dobby.  
>"That's Dobby." Harry explained. "Hello Dobby, who is your master?" Remus asked kindly. Dobby tugged his ears and hung his head a little.<br>"Dobby can't. Dobby is not supposed to be here, sir. But Dobby had to warn Harry Potter, sir." Dobby lunged for a lamp, but Remus grabbed him and held him back.  
>"What must you warn Harry of?" the werewolf asked in confusion "Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Dobby said. "Terrible things will happen there and Harry Potter must stay safe." "But I have to go back!" Harry protested and Remus shushed him with a glare. "What terrible things?" the werewolf asked.<br>Dubby lunged again for the lamp and again, Remus held him back. "No punishing yourself, Dobby." the werewolf said sternly. "In this house, house elves are forbidden to punish themselves."  
>Dobby smiled weakly. "Mr. Lupin sir is very kind. Master is always saying that Mr. Lupin sir is a stupid, filthy werewolf, but he is wrong.<br>Harry snickered, but quickly tried to cover it up with a cough at his dad's second glare.  
>"Dobby," Remus tried again. I must know if something will endanger my son."<br>Dobby shook his head frantically. "Dobby can't sir. Dobby has said too much as it is."  
>Harry swore as Dobby disappeared with a loud crack. "Harry, language!" Remus admonished gently.<br>"Sorry, Dad." Harry said reluctantly. Remus ruffled Harry's hair. "That's okay, Cub. Now, wash up and come downstairs for supper.  
>Harry nodded and ran from the room, followed by Remus a few minutes later.<p>

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for how long it took me to write and post this chapter.  
>I've been dealing with Writer's Block for this and Moony and Furball, and I only just got over it today.<br> 


	28. Flourish and Blotts

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Flourish and Blotts

"Nice big smile. Harry. Together we'll make the front page."  
>The camera flashed, letting out a large puff of purple smoke as Harry struggled to escape Lockhart's grip.<br>'This was ridiculous.' Harry thought, struggling harder. All he had wanted to do was meet up with the Weasleys, get his schoolbooks and other supplies, and go home.  
>Unfortunately, fate seemed to have other plans for Harry. Other plans that involved torture by arrogant, conceited, stuck-up, golden-haired peacock.<br>Harry had merely been standing next to Remus and the Weasleys, when someone roughly yanked him out of line and dragged him over to where Lockhart stood.  
>Now, despite Harry's desperate struggles and, Lockhart held onto the boy tightly.<p>

"I'd let go of me if I was you. This won't be good for your health." Harry growled.  
>"The boy seems to be a bit camera-shy." Lockhart said, while still keeping a firm grip on Harry. "Must be overwhelmed to finally be meeting his idol."<br>"That's a lie!" Harry said through gritted teeth, struggling even harder. "I'd never even heard of you until I got my Hogwarts booklist!"  
>But Lockhart was too busy flashing a grin at the camera to listen either to Harry's denials or to Remus shouting "Let go of my son!"<p>

"What an extraordinary moment this is!" Lockhart began. "The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for quite some time.  
>When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography, Magical Me..." Harry began gagging mentally.<br>"He had no idea that he would be leaving with my entire collected works, free of charge, and that he and his classmates would be getting the real Magical Me."  
>Lockhart beamed. "Yes, ladies and gentleman, I have proudly accepted the post of Defense against the Dark teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."<br>"WHAT?" came a horrified yell that Harry knew too well. His dad had a look of shock and revulsion on his face.  
>Remus abruptly shoved his way up to where Lockhart was standing with Harry. "Get your hands off of my son, right now!" the werewolf said angrily. "You have no right using him like this."<br>""Using him?" Lockhart's face went from beaming to confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
>Remus's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, I think you do. And if you ever get any ideas about speaking to Harry outside of class, you'd better forget them."<br>Harry nodded in agreement and Remus plowed on. "Harry is NOT interested in your little publicity stunts. Not now, not ever. And if I see a single mention of Harry in the Daily Prophet, whether it be word or picture, I will have you arrested for child exploitation! Understand?"  
>Lockhart nodded quickly, his eyes wide in fear. Remus smirked. "Good." Then, grabbing Harry's arm, the werewolf quickly dragged Harry back to the Weasleys.<p>

Harry tipped the books Lockhart had given him into Ginny's cauldron. "Here, you have these," he muttered. "I'll buy my own."  
>"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Harry whirled around. There, pale eyes narrowed, stood none other than Draco Malfoy, the Crown Prince of Slytherin..<br>Malfoy sneered. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!"  
>Ginny stepped up beside Harry. "Leave him alone!"<br>Malfoy smirked in delight. "Why, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!"  
>Ginny turned red and Harry's fists clenched. What he wouldn't give to punch Malfoy in the nose.<p>

"Now, now, Draco." A tall wizard who could only be Malfoy's father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Play nicely."  
>Remus growled under his breath. "Lucius Malfoy," he muttered through gritted teeth.<br>Mr. Malfoy saw Harry and walked over to him, lifting one long finger to touch Harry's scar.  
>"Harry Potter..." he murmured. "The Boy who Lived..."<br>Remus roughly shoved Mr. Malfoy away from Harry. "Stay away from my son!" he growled.  
>Mr. Malfoy sneered. "Of course, Lupin. Although you'd better keep a close eye on the boy."<br>Remus froze. "W-what do you mean by that?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice from trembling.  
>Mr. Malfoy merely smirked. "Oh nothing. I was just saying that we wouldn't want him to end up like his parents, would we?"<br>That did it.

Remus growled and lunged at Mr. Malfoy, punching every inch of him that he could reach.  
>As the two wizards rolled around on the floor, several Aurors rushed in and fired off several spells, trying to break up the fight.<br>Meanwhile, Harry leaned against a bookshelf, cheering his dad on. Harry was so absorbed in the fight that he didn't notice a stray spell had struck the bookshelf behind him, causing it to teeteer precariously.  
>As the Aurors were pulling Remus and Mr. Malfoy apart, Ron and Ginny's horrified shouts echoed through the strangely quiet shop, causing everyone, including Remus, to look at them.<br>The bookshelf, which stretched nearly to the ceiling, fell forward and landed on top of 12 year old Harry James Potter.

Author's Note: Don't worry, everyone. Harry's not dead...I think. (grins mischievously)


	29. Remus's Horror

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Remus's Horror

"HARRY!" Remus screamed in panic as he saw the bookshelf fall forward onto his son.  
>Racing over to where the bookshelf had fallen, the werewolf quickly levitated it off of Harry and back into its original position.<br>When the bookshelf was leaning safely against the wall again, Remus knelt down beside his son and gently rolled him onto his back.

Remus was horrified to see that Harry was unconscious.  
>"Harry, wake up!" the werewolf begged, gently shaking his son's shoulder. "Come on, Cub. Please wake up."<br>But Harry remained still, blood trickling from a deep gash behind his left ear.

Lifting Harry into his arms, Remus stood.  
>"I'm taking him to St. Mungo's!" the werewolf told Mrs. Weasley, who nodded and moved aside so he could pass.<br>Running out of the bookstore, Remus clutched Harry tightly to his chest and disapparated.  
> <p>


	30. St Mungo's

Chapter Twenty-Nine: St. Mungo's

Remus appeared inside St. Mungo's. "I need a Healer over here, NOW!" the werewolf yelled.  
>Instantly, a motherly-looking Healer with short, curly brown hair hurried over, asking what the problem was. Remus showed her Harry. "A bookshelf fell on him in Flourish and Blott's. Help him, now!" he gritted out.<br>The Healer quickly nodded and took Harry from him, lifting the boy onto a stretcher and rushing off down the corridor with it.

About fifteen minutes later, the Healer returned. "Well, how is he?" Remus demanded anxiously.  
>The Healer smiled. "Your son is very lucky. He has a slight concussion and his right arm was broken, but he should be fine in a few days." Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "When will he wake up?" the werewolf asked. The Healer smiled again. "He should wake up in a couple of hours. You can go see him now, if you'd like."<br>Remus nodded and the Healer led him down the corridor and into a room where the first thing Remus saw was Harry, a bandage behind his left ear. Conjuring a chair on the left side of Harry's bed, Remus sat down and grasped Harry's hand, waiting for him to wake up. 


	31. Waking Up

Chapter Thirty: Waking Up

Harry let out a faint groan as his eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding. Harry groaned again, this time louder.  
>Almost instantly, someone gently slid his glasses onto his face and Harry slowly blinked as Remus's face came into focus.<br>"Dad?" Harry asked in confusion. '  
>"Harry! Thank God!" the werewolf exclaimed in relief as he hugged Harry tightly, burying his face into his son's hair and breathing in the boy's scent<p>

Everybody had their own special scent. Remus scent was of a pine forest just after it rained, while Harry smelled like Summer.  
>And Professor Dumbledore, of course, smelled like lemon drops with a faint trace of fire.<p>

Harry was surprised to feel something wet dripping into his hair. A second later, he realized with a shock of mortification that his dad was CRYING!  
>"Dad, are you okay?" Harry asked anxiously. Remus let out a strangled sob before pulling back a little in order to look at his son.<br>"Oh Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry!" the werewolf choked out. Harry was confused. Why was his dad apologizing? The werewolf hadn't even done anything.  
>"For what?" Harry asked in confusion.<br>Remus let out another sob. "If I hadn't been fighting with Lucius Malfoy, that bookcase wouldn't have fallen on you!"  
>Harry laughed. "Dad! It's not your fault! Blame Mr. Malfoy! He started that fight, not you!"<br>Remus shook his head. "But I responded. I could have just ignored him and walked away, but instead, I chose to fight with him."  
>Harry sighed in exasperation. "Dad, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault? If you hadn't punched Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley would have."<br>Then he smirked. "If you're going to blame someone, blame the blond peacock doing book signings. If he hadn't been there, we would have been out of there long before the Malfoys showed up."  
>Remus sighed and nodded reluctantly, before leaning forward and hugging Harry again.<p>

Author's Note: Remus smells like a pine forest just after it rained because he's a werewolf.  
>Harry smells like Summer because he was born in July.<br>Professor Dumbledore smells like lemon drops because of his addiction to them.  
>And just in case you can't figure out why Dumbledore's scent has a faint trace of fire, here's a hint: Who do we know who bursts into flames in Professor Dumbledore's office every now and then, only to be reborn from the ashes?<p>

P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! 


	32. Barrier Troubles at King's Cross

Chapter Thirty-One: Barrier Troubles at King's Cross

It had been two weeks since Harry had been released from St. Mungo's and was now September 1st.  
>Harry was in his room packing his trunk. "Harry! Hurry up before we miss the train!" Remus's voice floated upstairs.<br>"Coming, Dad!" Harry called, throwing the last few items into his trunk and closing the lid, before grabbing the handle and hurrying downstairs.

Harry and Remus arrived at King's Cross with two minutes to spare.  
>As they made their way toward the barrier, they saw the Weasleys going through. Only Mrs. Weasley and Ron were left.<br>"I sent Ginny along with Fred and George," she explained as Harry and Remus walked up.  
>Remus nodded and grabbed Harry's trolley. "Here, Cub. I'll get your trunk and Molly will get Ron's so you two can go through without attracting too much attention."<br>With that, they were gone.

Harry and Ron started chatting as they walked quickly toward the barrier. But just when they were about to pass through, they were met with a solid wall.  
>"Ow!" Ron yelped, rubbing his nose gingerly. "Why can't we get through?" Harry asked in confusion.<br>"I don't know." Ron replied. "The gateway's sealed itself for some reason."  
>Harry looked at the clock above the barrier. 11: 00.<br>"The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock!" Harry muttered. "We've missed it!"  
>"Harry," Ron said suddenly. "If we can't get through, maybe Mum, Dad, and Remus can't get back!"<br>"Maybe we should go and wait by the car." Harry said.  
>Ron gasped. "The car!"<p>

Remus squirmed. He was squished next to Molly while Harry and Ron were trapped back at King's Cross.  
>Because of the barrier malfunctioning, the parents had to ride on the Hogwarts Express with their children.<br>"I am going to kill them!" Molly exclaimed from beside him. Remus turned to see her looking out the window. He leaned over to see what had made her so upset and gasped in shock. "They didn't!"  
>"Wicked!" Fred and George exclaimed, also looking out the window, with jealous faces.<br>None of the compartment's occupants could manage to tear their eyes away from the light blue Ford Anglia that was steadily flying beside them as the train crossed a bridge.  
>As they watched, the car rose upward again to be hidden among the clouds.<p>

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter! Please review!  
> <p>


	33. Arrivals and Lectures

Chapter Thirty-Two: Arrivals and Lectures

The car gently touched down on the grass in front of the huge oak doors to the Entrance Hall and Harry and Ron got out.  
>Walking up the stone steps, Harry had just raised his hand to knock when the doors suddenly opened to reveal none other than Professor McGonagall.<br>Ron gulped and Harry had to force down a sudden lump in his throat. They were going to be expelled. Harry just knew it.  
>"Follow me," she said stiffly.<br>Filled with dread, Harry and Ron silently obeyed.

Professor McGonagall led them up several flights of stairs and along many corridors, finally stopping in front of a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.  
>"Lemon drops!" McGonagall barked and the gargoyle instantly jumped aside, revealing a revolving spiral staircase.<br>McGonagall stepped onto the staircase, motioning for Harry and Ron to follow.  
>Glancing at each other apprehensively, the two boys slowly started after her.<p>

As they stepped onto the staircase, Harry and Ron heard a dull, grinding thud behind them.  
>They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.<br>The lump in his throat grew and he started sweating slightly. If they were being taken to Professor Dumbledore's office, then they had to be getting expelled. What would his dad say when he found out that Harry had not only gotten himself expelled, but had gotten Ron expelled too?

They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Harry immediately heard muffled voices coming from inside Professor Dumbledore's office.  
>He couldn't make out all of the words, but he heard enough to figure out that not only was Dumbledore in there, but so was his dad, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.<br>It seemed that both Remus and Mrs. Weasley were currently ranting about going outside to search for Harry and Ron as soon as possible, while the other two occupants were attempting to talk them out of it.  
>Shaking her head in exasperation, McGonagall rapped on the door, which instantly swung open to admit them.<p>

"HARRY!" "RON!"  
>Harry only got a brief glimpse of the circular room before he was immediately engulfed in a tight hug.<br>Remus had instantly flung himself onto his son the second he saw the boy walk through the door and was now clinging desperately to him, crying softly with relief.  
>"Harry! Thank God!" the werewolf murmured over and over as he hugged the boy tightly. Managing to turn his head slightly to the side, Harry was pleased to see that Ron was currently getting the exact same treatment from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.<br>The two redheads were hugging Ron tightly and they didn't look like they would be letting go of him anytime soon. At least, not willingly.

"WHACK!"  
>Harry yelped at a sudden smack to his backside.<br>Quickly looking up, Harry saw that his dad's hand was raised in midair, mere seconds away from delivering another smack.  
>What really scared him, though, was that Remus's eyes, usually a warm and loving amber, were now glowing golden with barely restrained fury.<p>

"Harry James Potter!" the werewolf growled out through clenched teeth.  
>"What, in the name of Merlin's oldest and most tattered wizard's hat, were you thinking, flying a car to Hogwarts?<br>Have you any idea how worried I was when I saw that car flying next to the train with you leaning halfway out of the front passenger window?  
>What if you'd fallen out? Did it ever occur to you that you would have died, as Ron isn't yet old enough to do magic outside of school and I wasn't with you?"<p>

Remus finished with a third smack to Harry's stinging bottom and pulled the boy into a soft hug, the anger suddenly gone.  
>"Oh Gods, Cub!" the werewolf's voice shook with emotion. "I was so scared that you would fall out of that window! I was sure I was going to lose you!<br>Please, Harry, don't scare me like that again! Or, if you can't promise me that, at least promise me that you won't scare me like that anymore this year!"  
>Harry sighed and nodded reluctantly. Remus smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Cub!" Harry laughed and hugged Remus tightly. "You're welcome, Dad!"<p>

Author's Note: Should I have included the Whomping Willow incident or was Remus's reaction to the flying car good enough for you?  
>Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! The 100th reviewer for this story will get a chapter dedicated to them!<br>Oh, and the Diary won't show up until Christmas. This time, Harry will be the one getting possessed by Tom. Or maybe I'll just have him get petrified by the Basilisk.  
>Which should I do? You decide.<p>

P.S. To help me decide which of those options to choose, I'm creating a poll.

P. P.S. Can someone please help me find a certain fic? I'm not sure if it's set during the summer before Harry's 5th year, or the summer before Harry's 6th year.  
>Basically, it's where Lily and James come back to life, and, along with Sirius and Remus, rescue a severely abused Harry from the Dursleys.<br>Somewhere in the middle of the story, Lily announces that she's pregnant. (Yay, Harry's going to be a big brother!)  
>Anyway, Harry is understandably scared and tells James that he's not sure if he wants to have a little brother or sister.<br>Harry also tells James that he half-expects him to start acting like the Dursleys. (You know, abusive toward Harry)  
>James gets mad and slaps Harry. Harry runs away. Later, Snape tells James that someone (either Moldy-Voldie or a Death Muncher) had put a curse on him to make him react violently to anything Harry says.<p>


	34. Breakfast in the Great Hall

Chapter Thirty-Three: Breakfast in the Great Hall

Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug.  
>There was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning," which told Harry that she disapproved of the way he and Ron had arrived, as if they'd even had a choice.<br>Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted them both cheerfully.

Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy whose memory seemed to be practically nonexistant.  
>He was also a very good friend of Harry and Ron's. The three boys had known each other since they were 2 years old.<br>Remus had invited the Weasleys to Harry's birthday party, along with Neville and a few other children who were around Harry's age.  
>Needless to say, Harry, Ron, and Neville had hit it off instantly. By the end of the day, the three boys were inseparable.<p>

"Mail's due any minute," Neville said in an undertone. "I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."  
>Sure enough, two seconds later, there was a great rushing sound overhead as hundreds of owls flew in, dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd.<br>Harry's own owl, Hedwig, landed lightly on the table in front of him, and held out her leg. Harry quickly untied the attached letter and fed the owl a few pieces of toast. Hooting in thanks, Hedwig affectionately nipped Harry's ear before flying off.  
>Harry opened the letter. "It's from Dad!" he told Ron quietly as he began to read.<p>

Dear Harry,  
>I know I just saw you last night, but I couldn't resist writing you today.<br>I'm glad you're okay, but if you ever, and I mean EVER, put your life in danger like that again, your backside will be having another meeting with my brush.  
>And I will not go as easy on you as I did after the incident with the Sorcerer's Stone in your first year. Did I ever mention how worried I was?<br>Anyway, the next time, you will get thirty-five swats with the brush, then fifteen more swats with my hand. And don't even think about hoping that I'll forget it, because I won't.  
>Talk to you later, Cub.<br>Love, Dad

"So, what did he say?" Ron asked as Harry pocketed the letter.  
>"Just that he's glad I'm okay and that if I ever put my life in danger like that again, I'll get thirty-five swats with the brush, then fifteen more swats with his hand."<br>Ron roared with laughter and Harry glared at his friend. "It's not funny!" he whined.  
>Ron just laughed harder. "Sure it is," he gasped.<br>Harry pouted and promptly smacked Ron upside the head, which had its desired effect of instantly stopping Ron's laughter.

Five minutes later, McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules.  
>Harry took his and groaned in annoyance. They had Lockhart first.<br>"What's wrong?" Ron asked in concern.  
>Wordlessly, Harry showed Ron his schedule and Ron groaned too. Glancing at Hermione, Harry noticed that she was busy outlining all of Lockhart's lessons in little hearts.<br>"Er, Hermione?" he asked in confusion. "Is there any particular reason that you're outlining all of Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"  
>"WHAT?" Ron demanded and reached for Hermione's schedule.<br>Hermione just blushed and shoved her schedule deep inside her bag.


	35. Lockhart's An Idiot!

Chapter Thirty-Four: Lockhart's An Idiot!

Harry and the rest of the class filed into the Defense classroom and sat down, talking excitedly to each other.  
>Soon, Lockhart swept into view, clad in fancy golden robes that swirled behind him as he walked.<br>He cleared his throat loudly and silence fell.  
>Picking up Hermione's copy of Magical Me, Lockhart held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front cover. "Me," Lockhart said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and Five-Time Winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"<br>He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done!  
>I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in..."<br>When he had handed out the test papers, he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes. Start now!"

Harry looked down at his paper and read:  
>1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?<br>Yellow, the color of his hair.  
>2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?<br>To grow a brain.  
>3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?<br>He learned to tie his shoes.

At the end of the test, Lockhart collected the papers.  
>As he glanced down at Harry's, he gave a double take, then glared at the boy.<br>Harry just gave Lockhart his best look of wide-eyed innocence.  
>However, he and Ron groaned in exasperation when he announced that Hemione had gotten full marks.<p>

Then, Lockhart bent down behind his desk and lifted a large covered cage onto it.  
>"Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind.<br>You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here.  
>However, I must ask you not to scream. It might...PROVOKE THEM!"<br>He whipped the cloth off the cage to reveal...

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus laughed.  
>"Yes!" Lockhart answered dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies!"<br>Seamus laughed even harder.

"Laugh all you want, Mr. Finnigan!" Lockhart said.  
>"However, pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them!"<br>He released the pixies and they immediately swarmed around the room.

Two of them lifted Neville into the air and hung him by his robes from the chandelier.  
>"Get me down!" he called, struggling futilely.<br>But nobody was listening.  
>"Get off me!" Hermione shrieked, trying to keep hold of her book as one pixie started tugging at it.<p>

Lockhart darted up a staircase, trying to keep another pixie from pulling his many self-portraits off the walls.  
>Giving up, he said, "If I could ask the three of you to just whip the rest of them back into their cage," and disappeared through a door.<br>Finally, Hermione seemed to have finally had enough. Whipping out her wand, she screamed "IMMOBULUS!" and the pixies immediately froze in midair.  
>Neville, still dangling from the chandelier, asked "Why is it always me?"<p>


	36. The Rogue Bludger

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Rogue Bludger

Since Lockhart's first disastrous lesson, Harry's 2nd year at Hogwarts had turned out to be very eventful so far.  
>Nearly Headless Nick had invited Harry to his 500th Deathday party on Halloween.<br>Unfortunately, the only food there was rotten and giving off an odor so foul, it made your sense of smell want to take a 1000-year vacation to recover. Draco Malfoy was the new seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, as his father had bought the entire team Nimbus 2001s.  
>And last, but not least, Oliver Wood had them getting up at the crack of dawn to train for the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.<p>

Now, it was the day of the match and Harry was so nervous, he could barely eat two bites of his toast.  
>Finally, breakfast was over and the Gryffindor Quidditch team headed down to the locker rooms to get changed.<br>Once the team finished pulling on their scarlet robes, they sat down to listen to Wood's usual pep talk.

"Slytherin has got better brooms than us," Wood began. "No point in denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms.  
>We've trained harder than they have. We've been flying in all types of weather."<br>"Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August."  
>Wood shot him a nasty look and continued, as if no one had spoken.<br>"And, we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team."

Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry.  
>"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."<br>"So no pressure, Harry," Fred said, winking at him.

As they walked out onto the field, the Gryffindor team was greeted with cheers from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, along with boos from the Slytherins.  
>Madam Hooch, the referee, told Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.<br>"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three..two...one..."

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose into the sky. Harry flew higher than anyone, squinting around for the Snitch.  
>"All right there, Scarhead?" Malfoy yelled, shooting underneath him, as though to show off the speed of his broom."<p>

Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.  
>"Close one, Harry!" George shouted, as he streaked past him with his club in his hand and roughly swung at the Bludger, pelting it toward Adrian Pucey.<br>However, halfway there, the Bludger abruptly changed direction, shooting back at Harry, who was forced to do a rather stupid kind of twirl in midair to avoid it.  
>"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Malfoy called, smirking, as he passed.<p>

This went on for the next ten minutes. Fred and George would hit the Bludger at one of the Slytherins, only for it to go for Harry, instead.  
>Finally, fifteen minutes into the game, Harry saw the Snitch, hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear.<br>And Malfoy, busy laughing at Harry, hadn't seen it. Harry could only hope it stayed that way.

Putting on a burst of speed, Harry shot straight at Malfoy, his hand outstretched.  
>However, just as his fingers closed around the small, struggling ball, there were two loud cracks.<br>The rogue bludger had slammed into Harry's chest, while the second bludger collided with the back of his head.  
>The last thing Harry noticed was a vague realization that he was no longer on his broom, before there were several more cracks and a sickening thud as he hit the ground.<br>Then, darkness.


	37. Dobby's Confession

Chapter Thirty-Six: Dobby's Confession

It had been two weeks since the Quidditch match and Harry was still unconscious in the Hospital Wing.  
>Remus hadn't left his side at all. The Bludgers had fractured Harry's skull, broken six ribs, and cracked three others.<br>One of the broken ribs had punctured the boy's left lung. To add to Harry's injuries, the impact with the ground had broken his right arm, left leg, and collarbone, along with dislocating his right shoulder.

Remus was a wreck. The werewolf had barely eaten and he hadn't slept at all in those two weeks. He hadn't even bathed.  
>He was terrified that his worst fear would come true; that he would lose Harry.<br>And all of Harry's near-death-experiences weren't making it any easier on him.  
>Suddenly, his attention was caught by a faint groan.<br>Bright green eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times before focusing on Remus.  
>"Harry?" Remus croaked, his voice raspy with emotion.<br>"Hurts, Dad," the boy whispered faintly.  
>Remus gave a low cry of relief, hugging the boy tightly.<br>"Harry James Potter, what the hell were you thinking?" The werewolf demanded, furiously shaking Harry. "Why, in the name of Merlin's sweaty armpits, didn't you dodge those Bludgers?"  
>Harry winced in pain. "I didn't know...they were there, " he croaked feebly.<br>"Oliver Wood...told me to...get the Snitch...before Malfoy...or die trying. Was just trying...to do what...he said."  
>Harry fell silent and his eyes slowly closed, his head falling limply to one side.<p>

Remus sat there in shock. Oliver Wood had told Harry to get the Snitch before Malfoy or die trying?  
>The werewolf let out a low growl and his eyes glowed golden, pure fury rising up inside him. How dare the sixth-year say that to his cub!<br>Harry almost died because of it!  
>Hell, the poor boy WOULD have died if they hadn't gotten him to the Hospital Wing so quickly.<br>He was going to kill that kid!

Late that night, Harry was awoken by someone sponging his forehead.  
>Thinking it was Remus, Harry opened his eyes and was very surprised to see that the werewolf was slumped over in his chair, fast asleep and snoring softly.<br>Looking up, Harry saw two enormous green eyes gazing back at him.  
>It was Dobby who had been sponging his forehead.<br>"Dobby?" Harry gasped in astonishment.  
>"Harry Potter came back to school," the elf whispered sadly.<br>"Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Why didn't sir listen to Dobby?"

Remus stirred at the noise and sat up straight, rubbing his eyes and blinking tiredly.  
>Then, the werewolf's eyes widened and he grabbed his wand as he noticed the figure leaning over Harry's bed.<br>"DOBBY?" Remus nearly shouted in surprise.  
>Dobby hung his head miserably.<br>"Indeed, yes sir."  
>The elf blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he was wearing.<br>"Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?" Harry asked curiously.  
>"This, sir?" said Dobby, plucking at a corner of the pillowcase. "Tis a mark of the House Elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes.<br>Dobby's family is careful never even to pass Dobby a sock, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."'  
>Dobby mopped his bulging eyes, then suddenly said, "Harry Potter must go home. Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make..."<br>Remus cut him off. "Your Bludger?" the werewolf asked, his voice low and dangerous. "You made that Bludger try to kill my son?"  
>"Not kill him, sir, never kill him!" Dobby said, shocked. "Dobby was trying to save Harry Potter's life! Better to be sent home, grievously injured, than to remain here! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"<br>"Oh, is that all?" Remus asked venomously. "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me just why you wanted my son sent home in pieces?"  
>Eyes widening in terror at the werewolf's obvious anger, Dobby quickly vanished with a loud crack and Remus swore furiously.<p>

A week later, Harry was finally able to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time.  
>Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hagrid, and Professor Snape had all visited him every day while he'd been unconscious, and continued to do so.<br>Remus, of course, stayed by Harry's bedside 24 hours a day, every day, even after Harry had woken up.  
>Suddenly, there was a hesitant knock on the Infirmary door. Remus walked over and poked his head out the door.<br>Standing there was the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
>Remus's eyes flashed angrily at the sight of Oliver Wood.<br>The werewolf still hadn't forgiven the sixth-year for what he'd said to his cub.  
>"Erm, hello, Mr. Lupin," Fred said nervously. "Can we please see Harry?<br>Remus opened the door wider. "Yes, you may visit Harry."  
>The werewolf stepped aside and the six teenagers filed into the room, one by one.<br>However, when Wood made to come in, Remus stopped him.  
>"The rest of the team may visit Harry, Mr. Wood, but you may not," he said severely.<br>"DAD!" Harry called from his bed. "Let Oliver in!"  
>Remus bristled. "But, Harry, his 'get the Snitch or die trying' speech nearly killed you!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dad, but it DIDN'T kill me, now did it?<br>"No thanks to him," Remus muttered.  
>Harry gave his dad The Look, causing the werewolf to sigh and step aside, reluctantly allowing Wood to enter.<p>

The team chatted lightly with Harry, making sure for themselves that he was okay.  
>"Great catch, Harry!" Wood said happily. "Your best one, yet! Maybe I should give you that speech more oft..."<br>Suddenly, Wood was cut off by a low growl from Remus, who was standing behind him.  
>Turning around slowly, Wood was met with one very pissed off werewolf.<br>Grabbing the protesting sixth-year's arm, Remus roughly dragged Wood to the door and shoved him out of the Infirmary.  
>Turning to the rest of the team, Remus glared at them and they quickly said goodbye to Harry before fleeing from the Hospital Wing as quickly as they could.<br>"DAD!" Harry cried indignantly.  
>Remus gave his son his best innocent look, causing Harry to roll his eyes in exasperation.<p>


	38. Christmas

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Christmas

Harry woke up on Christmas morning to find a large pile of presents at the foot of his bed.  
>From Mrs. Weasley, he got a new, hand-knitted sweater, along with a large plum cake.<br>Ron had given him a copy of Flying with the Cannons.  
>Hermione had bought him a luxury eagle-feather quill.<br>Hagrid sent him a large tin of treacle fudge. Remus had sent him an enormous box of Honeydukes chocolate and a small black diary about fifty years old with the words "T.M. Riddle, Vauxhall Road, London" written on the inside cover.  
>The diary was blank and Harry decided to write in it before bed that night.<p>

After dinner, Harry went up to his dormitory and flopped onto his bed, pulling the diary out from its hiding place underneath his pillow.  
>Opening the diary, Harry dipped his quill into the inkwell and wrote, "My name is Harry Potter."<br>Then, he gasped in surprise. The words had disappeared and were being replaced with new ones.  
>"Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"<br>Heart pounding, Harry quickly scrawled out, "My dad sent it to me as a Christmas present."  
>"How did he get this diary?"<br>"I don't know," Harry wrote. "It was inside a box of Honeydukes chocolate. Probably one of those free package bonus deals."  
>Harry yawned, suddenly exhausted. "Well, I have to go to bed now. I'm getting really tired. Goodnight, Tom."<br>"Goodnight, Harry." 


	39. Six Months Later

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Six Months Later

After Christmas, life at Hogwarts had gotten really weird, really fast.  
>Students were being attacked by an unknown enemy. Their locations were always different, but they all had two things in common.<br>All of the victims were Muggleborns, and all of them were found Petrified.  
>Their bodies were stiff and cold, their eyes were wide and staring unblinkingly at the ceiling with a glassy look, and their faces were frozen in terror.<br>However, there was one exception.

The first victim, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, was neither Muggleborn, a student, or Petrified.  
>His corpse had been found lying on the floor next to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.<br>Shining on the wall behind him, were the words, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware", written in blood.  
>The attack on him seemed to have merely been meant as a warning.<br>However, because he was now permanently unable to teach (or do anything else), and because the attacks had prevented Dumbledore from being able to find a willing replacement,  
>DADA classes had been canceled for the remainder of the school year, to Harry and Ron's great delight.<p>

Now, six months later, the list of victims included Hermione Granger and Colin Creevey from Gryffindor, Justin Finch-Fletchey from Hufflepuff, and Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw.  
>Professor Dumbledore had announced during dinner that, because of all the attacks, all of the students would be going home tomorrow night; one week early.<br>Professor Sprout had aqquired some Mandrakes and Professor Snape was busy brewing a Mandrake Restorative Draught, to awaken the Petrified people.  
>It would be ready for drinking by dinnertime tomorrow evening.<p>

Harry approached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He had come from the Owlery. The boy had figured out where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was located. He had just sent Hedwig off with a letter for Remus, telling the werewolf where the entrance was located and how to open it.

Suddenly, Harry felt very sleepy.  
>He swayed, grabbing onto a wall to keep from falling over.<br>Then, everything went black.

Author's Note: I really hope you all weren't too upset about me killing off Lockhart!  
>The peacock was so annoying that I figured I'd be doing the world a favor!<br>And if you're one of those people who actually like Lockhart,  
>well then, TOO BAD FOR YOU! Because I am NOT bringing him back!<br>Mwahahahaha!  
> <p>


	40. His Body Will Lie In The Chamber Forever

Chapter Thirty-Nine: His Body Will Lie In The Chamber Forever

Remus slowly pushed open the doors to the entrance hall. He had come to Hogwarts, at Professor Dumbledore's request, to pick up Harry.  
>Apparently, what with all the attacks, school was ending a week early. Tonight was the leaving feast.<br>Suddenly, he saw Professor McGonagall come running toward him, her face pale and shocked. McGonagall placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Remus, I think you'd better come with me."

"Minerva, what's going on?" Remus asked in confusion as they made their way through the corridors.  
>"The Heir of Slytherin has left another message," she said, her voice oddly strained. "Right underneath the first one!"<br>They turned another corner and Remus gasped.

Directly underneath the first message, in shining red letters, were the words:  
>'His body will lie in the Chamber forever. No longer will he be the Boy who Lived.'<p>

Remus sank to the floor in shock and horror.  
>Harry, his son, had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets?<br>His poor cub was probably terrified! If he wasn't already dead, that is.

"I have to save him!" Remus cried, jumping to his feet.  
>McGonagall grabbed his arm. "Remus, you don't even know where the Chamber of Secrets is!" she protested.<br>"Yes, I do!" the werewolf said hurriedly. "Harry wrote and told me last night! The entrance is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, on the second floor! Only a parselmouth can open it, but hopefully, the Heir of Slytherin left it open!"

Running into said bathroom, which happened to be right next to them, Remus and McGonagall saw that they was in luck.  
>There was a large hole where one of the sinks had been.<br>However, it was slowly closing. There was only enough time for one of them to go through.  
>Turning to McGonagall, Remus said, "I'll go. You join the rest of the teachers in the staffroom and come up with a plan to get us out of there!"<br>McGonagall nodded and set off down the corridor.

Turning back to the hole, Remus saw that it was almost closed. There was no time to lose.  
>Taking a deep breath, the werewolf quickly jumped down the hole, plunging into darkness. <p>


	41. The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter Forty: The Chamber of Secrets

Harry awoke to find he was lying facedown on the floor of a very long, dimly lit chamber.  
>Towering stone pillars entwined with carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.<p>

His heart beating very fast, Harry lay listening to the eerie silence.  
>Where was he? What was going on? Why was his body so heavy?<br>Rolling weakly onto his back, Harry noticed he was lying at the feet of a statue as high as the Chamber itself.  
>The statue took the form of a tall wizard, with an ancient, monkeyish face and a long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of his sweeping, stone robes.<p>

Harry noticed a tall, black-haired boy of about sixteen, leaning against the nearest pillar.  
>He was strangely blurred around the edges and had a weird, misty light shining about him.<br>"W-who are you? Where am I?" Harry asked in confusion, his voice trembling slightly as he shakily got to his feet, using a wall for support.  
>The boy smiled mockingly. "Hello, Harry Potter. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.<br>And as for where you are, does the name "Chamber of Secrets" sound familiar?"

Harry shook his head in denial. "No. You're not Tom Riddle. Tom is just a fifty-year-old diary."  
>The boy rolled his eyes. "Actually, I AM Tom Riddle. I've just been, how shall I put it, preserved inside this diary for the past fifty years."<br>He kicked a small, black diary into view. Harry was shocked to see that it was the exact same small, black diary that he had been writing in since Christmas.  
>Then, he had a sudden thought. "But then, who opened the Chamber of Secrets?"<p>

Tom smirked. "You did." Harry backed away in horror. "N-no. I didn't. I would never..."  
>Tom cut him off. "Oh, but you did. You opened the Chamber of Secrets. You strangled Hagrid's roosters. You set the Basilisk on all those unsuspecting mudbloods and that moron of a Defense teacher."<br>"But why?" Harry asked.  
>Tom smiled. "Because I told you to."<br>He laughed; a high, cold laugh that sent chills up Harry's spine. Harry knew that laugh. After all, he'd heard it just last year.  
>"Voldemort..." he whispered.<p>

Tom looked impressed. "Correct, well done. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you recognized my laughter?"  
>Harry nodded. "It's kind of hard to forget." Then he asked, "But, why me?"<br>Tom laughed again. "Simple. You're the Boy who Lived. I was curious. After all, how were you, a mere baby, able to defeat the greatest wizard in the world?"

"You're not." Harry muttered.  
>"Not what?" snapped Riddle.<br>"Not the greatest wizard in the world." Harry said, shaking with rage. He worked up his courage and yelled, "That title belongs to Albus Dumbledore!"  
>Riddle opened his mouth to retort, but froze.<p>

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty chamber.  
>The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly.<br>It lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it were swelling to twice its normal size.  
>Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.<p>

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling.  
>It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.<br>A second later, the bird, who Harry recognized as Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, was flying straight at Harry.  
>Fawkes dropped the ragged thing he was carrying at Harry's feet and squeezed the boy's shoulder gently with his golden claws before disappearing in a flash of flames.<p>

"That..." said Riddle, eying the ragged bundle that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat."  
>So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet.<p>

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark Chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were all laughing at the same time.  
>"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender? An old hat? Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"<br>Harry didn't answer. He was still scared and he didn't know what use the Sorting Hat was, but Fawkes's temporary presence made him feel better.

Soon, Riddle stopped laughing and looked up into the stone face of Salazar Slytherin. "Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson."  
>He opened his mouth and hissed, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."<p>

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue. Slytherin's giant mouth was opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.  
>And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth.<br>Something was slithering up from its depths.


	42. Basilisks And A Werewolf's Grief

Chapter Forty-One: Basilisks and A Werewolf's Grief

Harry heard the basilisk hit the floor. Then, he heard Riddle's hissing voice. "Kill him."

Quickly, Harry snatched up the Sorting Hat and rammed it onto his head.  
>'Help me, help me,' Harry thought desperately. 'Please, someone, anyone, help me.'<br>There was no answering voice.

Instead, the hat contracted and something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Harry's head, almost knocking him out.  
>Harry grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it.<br>A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

Harry jumped to his feet, accidently dropping the sword. As the basilisk's head came at the boy, jaws stretched wide open, Harry quickly leapt backward.  
>However, as he did so, the child lost his balance, falling over onto his back.<br>Staring, terrified, up at the huge snake looming over him, he seized the sword in both hands, thrusting it into the roof of the snake's mouth.  
>But as warm blood drenched the 12-year-old's body, he felt a searing pain in his chest and heard Remus's voice scream his name in panic.<br>One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into Harry's chest, and it splintered as a sudden magical force flung the basilisk away from the boy.

Harry gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his chest.  
>But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound.<br>Even as Harry dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy.  
>The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of color.<p>

"Harry!" Remus's choked voice came.  
>Harry felt his dad's strong arms lifting him, holding him tightly to the werewolf's warm chest.<br>"Harry, look at me. Please, Cub, don't let go."  
>"I'm sorry, Dad." Harry croaked faintly. "Tom..."<br>"Shhh, it's okay." Remus murmured through his tears, smoothing Harry's hair with a trembling hand.  
>Suddenly, the boy's eyes grew wide. "I see Mum," he whispered. "She's smiling at me. And Daddy Prongs is there, too. He looks so happy."<p>

Remus wept. No matter how much the werewolf wanted to deny it, he knew that his cub was dying. He clutched his son tighter to his chest and rocked him back and forth, desperately pleading for the child to hold on.  
>"Harry, don't," Remus sobbed. "Please, Cub, don't die. Don't leave me."<br>Harry just gazed sadly at the werewolf. Suddenly, the boy's expression changed. "The pain's gone," he gasped, surprised.  
>Muscles relaxing, his face slowly filled with such peace that it broke Remus's heart.<br>Smiling weakly at his dad, Harry whispered "Love you," as his eyes drifted shut, his body going limp in the werewolf's arms.

"HARRY, NO!" Remus screamed, tears streaming down his face. "Come on, Harry, wake up! Oh Gods, Cub, please wake up!"  
>The werewolf lightly slapped Harry's face in a panicked attempt to wake him, but the child remained motionless, his body growing stiff and cold.<br>"DAMMIT, HARRY, WAKE UP!" Remus screamed desperately, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I can't lose you too!" he whispered brokenly.  
>The werewolf wildly shook the boy, but Harry's head just lolled lifelessly to the side.<p>

Suddenly, Remus heard laughter from behind him. Jerking around, Harry's limp form still cradled in his arms, the werewolf saw a tall, black-haired boy of 16, who he knew to be a teenage Voldemort.  
>"What do you want, Voldemort?" Remus snarled.<br>Riddle raised an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing," he said, smiling smugly.  
>"I just thought you might like to know that your precious son won't wake up. Ever."<br>"And why not?" the werewolf snapped.  
>Riddle smirked. "Because, you fool, he's dead."<p>

Remus's heart went cold.  
>"You're lying!" the werewolf said, his voice shaking slightly.<br>Riddle just smiled. "If you don't believe me, check for yourself."  
>Glaring at the teen, Remus did so.<p>

Remus laid his ear next to Harry's slightly open mouth. No breath.  
>The werewolf then placed two shaking fingers to the boy's neck. Nothing.<br>Riddle hadn't been lying. His cub was dead.

Remus laid his head down on his son's chest, weeping bitterly .  
>It was no longer rising and falling, but deathly still.<br>The werewolf gasped for air as he suddenly realized that he had nobody left.

Remus let out a howl of pure agony and jumped to his feet, grabbing the fang that lay beside the dead boy. "YOU BASTARD!" the werewolf yelled in a mixture of grief and rage, tears rolling down his face in torrents. "YOU KILLED MY SON! ACCIO DIARY!"  
>Grabbing the diary as it flew toward him, Remus plunged the fang into it, twisting it furiously.<br>There was a long, pain-filled scream as ink spurted out of the diary in torrents.  
>Then, twisting and writhing, Riddle vanished.<br>"That was for Harry!" the werewolf said firmly, spitting on the now-ruined book.

Then, Remus crumpled to the floor and pulled Harry's body back into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.  
>As he cried, Fawkes flamed in with Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. Dumbledore moved forward to check Harry's pulse, Snape and McGonagall moving to stand by the entrance, looking anxious.<br>Remus slowly raised his head, looking up at the headmaster dully. "It's too late, Albus." The werewolf's voice broke. "He's gone."

Dumbledore's eyes were suddenly twinkle-free and the headmaster looked old and weary.  
>McGonagall raised a trembling hand to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.<br>Snape just stood there, tears running down his face, which was suddenly paler than normal.

Finally, Remus got to his feet, Harry's body still in his arms, and walked over to the others.  
>With a nod from Dumbledore, the four grabbed hold of Fawkes's tail feathers with one hand and immediately disappeared in a flash of fire.<p>

They arrived in the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey was busy distributing the last few batches of Mandrake Restorative Draught.  
>Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy came into the Infirmary. Remus was surprised to see Dobby with him, looking terrified.<br>Then, Dobby saw Harry lying dead in the werewolf's arms and let out a loud wail. Furious, Lucius kicked the elf. "Dobby, shut up!" the wizard hissed.  
>Instantly, Dobby's wails were silenced, but tears were still pouring down the elf's miserable-looking face.<p>

Sneering, Lucius turned to Dumbledore. "I came to see if the rumors that a student had been killed were true," the wizard said coldly.  
>Dumbledore merely bowed his head.<br>Lucius's eyes widened slightly before being replaced by his usual blank mask.  
>"And have you caught the culprit?" he sneered.<br>Dumbledore nodded.  
>"Well, who was it?" Lucius demanded.<br>Dumbledore's throat choked up as he answered, "The same person as last time, Lucius, with the aid of this diary."

Suddenly, Remus noticed Dobby out of the corner of his eye.  
>The elf was looking at the werewolf and pointing from Lucius to the diary to Harry's body.<br>Remus instantly understood. Dobby was trying to tell him that Lucius had given Harry the diary.

The werewolf's eyes glowed golden and he growled softly, giving Lucius a death glare that promised murder.  
>Glancing at Remus in concern, Dumbledore asked what was wrong.<br>"He gave Harry that diary!" the werewolf snarled through clenched teeth.  
>Dumbledore paled. "How do you know it was him?"<br>Remus forced out one word. "Dobby."

Dumbledore turned toward Dobby. "Dobby, is this true?" the headmaster asked kindly. "Did Lucius give Harry that diary?"  
>The elf wrung his hands, trembling in terror, before he finally looked up at Dumbledore and gave a hesitant, tiny nod.<br>Dumbledore stared at Lucius with an expression of cold fury.  
>Returning his attention to Dobby, the headmaster asked one question. "How?"<br>The elf started twisting his ears. "He made Dobby hide it inside one of Harry Potter's Christmas presents."  
>Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Which present?" the headmaster whispered numbly.<br>Dobby shook from head to toe and stared at the floor. "A big box of Honeydukes chocolate."

Remus stared uncomprehendingly at Dobby for a second, then let out a howl of rage and lunged at Lucius, fully intent on killing the bastard for what he'd done.  
>"Remus!" Dumbledore shouted. "Calm down!"<br>The werewolf quickly cast a strong Body-Bind on Lucius, before whipping around to glare furiously at the headmaster.  
>"Calm down?" Remus repeated in a deadly whisper. "Calm down?"<br>HOW, IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S WRINKLES, AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN, YOU BARMY OLD CODGER?" Remus's voice had risen to an earsplitting roar.  
>"HE KILLED MY SON! THAT BOX OF HONEYDUKES CHOCOLATE WAS FROM ME! HE KNEW THAT HARRY WOULD THINK THAT THE DIARY WAS ALSO FROM ME!<br>MY CUB IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD!"

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, Remus. But do you really believe that Harry would want you to become a killer just for him?"  
>Remus thought for a minute, then finally shook his head. "But, Albus, what else am I supposed to do? He needs to be punished."<br>"And he will be." the headmaster replied. "But, not by you."  
>Remus opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore raised a hand to quiet him.<br>"Finite Incantatem!" the headmaster said quietly, watching as Lucius got to his feet.

"Dumbledore," Lucius snarled. "I want that filthy, stupid werewolf in Azkaban!"  
>The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "On what grounds?"<br>Lucius sneered at Dumbledore. "He just tried to kill me!" the man snarled.  
>The headmaster just looked at him. "Yes, but only because you killed his son. You should know by now that werewolves are extremely protective of their cubs, and if one is killed, will always want revenge on the killer.<br>Remus is no exception. His revenge is just more violent because he only had one cub, the one you killed."  
>Dumbledore glared at the man. "Now, I'd suggest you get out of here, before I let Remus have his revenge.<br>Lucius wasted no time in running for the exit, Dobby trailing behind.

However, just as the man reached the Infirmary doors, Dumbledore added, "Oh, and Lucius? If you tell anyone about Remus's attempt at revenge, I will personally see to it that you are sacked from your job at the Ministry, and your position on the Hogwarts Board of Governors."

Suddenly, Remus had a brilliant idea. "Albus, may I have the diary back for a moment?" he asked.  
>Dumbledore nodded and handed the diary over.<br>Quickly pulling off one of his own filthy socks, Remus stuffed the diary inside it and tore out of the Hospital Wing.  
>"Lucius!" the werewolf called, spotting the man at the end of the corridor. "I have something for you."<br>And with that, he stuffed the sock, which was covered in his cub's blood, into Lucius's hands.

The blonde ripped the sock off the diary and carelessly threw it aside.  
>Turning to Dobby, he gestured for the elf to follow him.<br>But, Dobby didn't move. He was holding the sock and staring at it as though it were a priceless treasure.  
>"Master has given Dobby a sock!" the elf whispered reverently.<br>Lucius whirled around to stare at Dobby. "What? I didn't..."  
>"Master has presented Dobby with clothes!" the elf continued, pressing the sock to his cheek with a mixture of shock and delight. "Dobby is free!"<p>

Lucius sneered at Remus. "I told you, in Flourish and Blotts, that your son would wind up dead, someday. I'm just sorry it didn't happen sooner!"  
>The werewolf growled in fury and punched Lucius in the face, before pointing his wand at the man. "Harry was a thousand times the person you'll ever be, Lucius!" Remus snarled. "Avada Kedavra!"<br>A jet of green light shot from the werewolf's wand and hit Lucius in the chest. The man was dead before he hit the floor.

Spitting on Lucius's corpse, Remus suddenly found himself being tightly hugged by a very grateful Dobby. The elf was crying and thanking the werewolf repeatedly.  
>Pulling away, Remus smiled sadly at Dobby.<br>"Harry would have wanted you to be free," the werewolf said quietly.  
>Giving the werewolf a tearful smile, the elf nodded and disappeared with a loud crack.<br>Standing still for a moment, Remus slowly turned and headed back to the Hospital Wing.

Walking into the Infirmary Morgue, Dumbledore and Remus gently laid Harry's lifeless body on a stone slab in the center of the room, covering the dead boy with a sheet.  
>Then, looking sadly at Remus, who had grabbed his son's cold hand and was now standing over him, weeping bitterly, Dumbledore left the room.<p>

Author's Note: No, I am not bringing back Ferret Senior, either.  
>Both Malfoy and Lockhart will stay dead.<br>I might bring back Harry, though. What do you think? 


	43. Hermione's Reaction

Chapter Forty-Two: Hermione's Reaction

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she blinked rapidly.  
>What had happened? Where was she?<br>Suddenly, images burst into her head.  
>The library, a page torn from a book, a mirror, A BASILISK!<p>

Hermione shot up in her bed, trembling violently from head to toe and gasping for breath.  
>She saw that she was in the Hospital Wing. It was dark.<br>The Infirmary was lit by dimly glowing torches.  
>Suddenly, she felt two pairs of hands gently pushing her back down into the bed.<br>Looking up, she saw that the hands belonged to Ron and Neville.

"Ron! Neville!" the young girl gasped breathlessly.  
>"What happened? Where's Harry?"<br>The two boys glanced at each other, before Neville ran out of the room in tears.  
>"Hermione..." Ron whispered hoarsely. "About Harry, well...Harry's dead."<br>Hermione started laughing hysterically. "Oh, nice joke, Ron," she gasped out in between giggles. "Very funny. Now would you kindly tell me exactly where our best friend is?"  
>Ron looked away. When Hermione saw the tearstains on Ron's face, she realized that this was no joke.<br>"W-where?" she whispered finally. Ron pointed to a door at the far end of the infirmary. It was closed, and had a sign reading "MORGUE" on it.  
>She could hear the muffled sound of someone crying on the other side of the door.<br>Carefully getting out of the bed, with a little help from Ron, Hermione quietly tiptoed to the door and opened it.  
>She peered inside and nearly screamed in horror.<p>

There, lying motionless on a stone slab, was a small, human-shaped lump, draped with a white sheet. Hermione could see a few tufts of messy black hair that she recognized as Harry's, sticking out from beneath the sheet.  
>And standing over him, clutching the 12-year-old's lifeless hand and sobbing quietly, was none other than Harry's dad, Remus Lupin.<br>As she watched, Remus lifted his son into his arms and rocked him back and forth, heartbrokenly murmuring the boy's name repeatedly as he wept.  
>After what seemed like forever, Remus lovingly kissed Harry's hair before gently laying the dead child back onto the slab and replacing the sheet.<br>Conjuring a chair, Remus sat down and just stared at his cub's cloth-covered body, his eyes dull with grief and his face streaked with tears.

Hermione had seen enough.  
>Carefully, so that they wouldn't disturb Remus, Ron helped Hermione back to her bed. Gratefully laying down and covering herself back up, Hermione quickly fell asleep, an aching feeling of emptiness and loss deep inside her heart.<p>

The next morning, the front page of the Daily Prophet read, "HARRY POTTER: DEAD!"  
>Deep in Azkaban, Sirius Black saw the newspaper and screamed, the resulting shockwave of accidental magic destroying the prison.<br>Transforming into Padfoot, Sirius slipped down to the rocky shore and jumped into the sea, swimming furiously with only one thought on his mind.  
>Find Moony and keep him from comitting suicide.<p>

He knew that Moony had always thought of Harry as his cub.  
>He also knew that Moony had adopted Harry after James and Lily's deaths, and could only wonder how the werewolf was dealing with the death of his cub.<br>Knowing Moony as he did, however, Sirius somehow knew that his friend was currently in a very deep depression.  
>Sirius also knew that nothing short of Harry coming back to life would stop Moony from committing suicide at the first opportunity.<br>Luckily, Sirius had a way to do that. He just didn't know it yet.  
> <p>


	44. Remus and Harry

Chapter Forty-Three: Remus and Harry

Remus sat in his chair next to the bed where Harry lay in a coffin.  
>This was worse than the time his cub had been killed by that troll on Halloween two months into his first year combined with his son's coma at the end of first year. At least then, the boy had somehow managed to come back.<p>

However, it had been a month since Harry had been killed by the basilisk, and it didn't look like he would be coming back this time.  
>Remus had taken his son's lifeless body back to Lupin Cottage, and gently laid the boy inside a plain wooden casket wih a clear glass lid.<br>The coffin now rested on Harry's bed, as Remus just couldn't bring himself to bury his cub. That was also why the 12-year-old hadn't had a funeral.  
>However, the werewolf had cast a preservation charm on the body, to prevent decomposition.<p>

Today was July 17th 1993, Remus's 33rd birthday. However, with his cub's death just a month before, the werewolf didn't feel much like celebrating anything at the moment.  
>Ever since Harry had died, Remus hadn't eaten, slept, or bathed at all.<br>He just sat in his chair, his head resting on the closed lid of his son's casket as he cried uncontrollably for hours on end, clutching a photo taken on the boy's birthday.  
>Then, he would get up to use the bathroom, after which the cycle would begin again.<br>Suddenly, he heard a knock on the front door. Pulling himself out of his depression for the moment, Remus got up and went to answer it. 


	45. A 'Sirius' Visit

Chapter Forty-Four: A 'Sirius' Visit

Remus opened the door and froze in shock and disbelief when he saw Sirius Black sitting on the doorstep, sobbing quietly.  
>Then, the werewolf growled in fury and dragged Sirius inside by his hair, roughly slamming him against the wall. "What do you want?" Remus snarled. "Betraying James and Lily not enough for you? Come to gloat about Harry's death?"<br>Sirius looked up at him dully. "Harry...dead." The animagus broke down in a fresh wave of tears.

Before he knew it, Remus was comforting Sirius, patting the man's back and telling him that it was okay and that everything would be alright.  
>He knew now that Sirius had not betrayed the Potters to Voldemort that night.<br>After all, why would Sirius be so upset over Harry's death if he had betrayed him to Voldemort.  
>But something didn't make sense.<p>

"But, Padfoot..." Remus began. "If you weren't their Secret Keeper, then who was?"  
>Sirius sniffled a little before answering. "Wormtail. I thought it would be the perfect bluff. After all, who would ever have expected James and Lily to make Peter Pettigrew their Secret Keeper?"<br>The animagus kicked a chair. "But then the cowardly, stupid little rat betrayed them to Voldemort. And when I finally corner him, he shouts for the whole street to hear that I had betrayed James and Lily and cuts off his own finger.  
>Then, the little bastard transforms into a rat to escape the explosion he'd just caused."<br>Sirius started crying again.  
>Twenty minutes later, Sirius finally stopped crying and looked up at his friend. "Harry's grave...where is it?" he croaked.<br>Remus didn't answer. "Remus," the animagus pressed. "Where is he buried?"  
>"Padfoot..." Remus started hesitantly.<br>"Don't you 'Padfoot' me, Moony. Where. Did. You. Bury. My. Godson?"  
>Remus stared at his feet. "I didn't bury him, Padfoot," the werewolf admitted quietly. "He doesn't have a grave."<br>Sirius's throat constricted. "So, where is he?"  
>Remus sighed. "He's upstairs in his bedroom.<br>Sirius was confused. "But, Harry's dead, right?" Remus nodded miserably. "So, why didn't you bury him?"  
>Remus flushed a deep red. "Well, I bought a coffin, plain, with a clear glass lid, and laid him inside," the werewolf began guiltily.<br>"But I just couldn't bring myself to bury him. So instead, I took the coffin and levitated it onto his bed."  
>Sirius was silent for a long moment. "May I see him?" the animagus whispered finally.<br>Slowly, Remus nodded and led the way upstairs to Harry's bedroom. 


	46. Bringing Harry Back

Chapter Forty-Five: Bringing Harry Back

Remus slowly opened the door to Harry's bedroom and Sirius stepped inside.  
>Looking around the room, Sirius instantly spotted the bed upon which his godson's casket lay.<br>Immediately rushing over to the coffin, Sirius was struck by how much Harry resembled James. His hair, his cheekbones, his jaw. Even his body build and eyesight.  
>His eye color and the shape of his nose, however, those were all Lily's.<br>Sirius gazed at his godson's face for a few more seconds, then slowly sank into the chair Remus had vacated earlier and began to sob.  
>He laid his head on the lid of Harry's casket, as Remus had done earlier, and cried even harder, heartbrokenly murmuring the boy's name as he wept.<p>

Suddenly, inside the coffin, Harry's body began to glow with a soft golden light.  
>Sirius's head shot up, his eyes widening in shock at what he was seeing.<br>"MOONY!" the animagus screamed hysterically.  
>Instantly, Remus came racing into the room, asking Sirius what had happened.<br>Still speechless with shock, however, Sirius could do little more than point at Harry's casket and babble incoherently.  
>"Coffin...Harry...glowing...golden light." he managed to say, before fainting from the sheer shock of it all.<p>

Slightly suspicious and very confused, Remus hesitantly walked over to Harry's casket and gasped as he saw that his son's body was indeed glowing.  
>As the werewolf watched, color slowly returned to Harry's face and his eyes fluttered open, once again filled with life.<br>Harry looked around in confusion, before realizing that he was lying in a coffin. The child's eyes widened in panic and he began banging on the lid, trying to force it open.

Author's Note: Remus charmed the lid on Harry's coffin. Basically, Sirius and Remus can look inside it, but Harry can't look out.  
>He can't hear anything, either, which is why he's panicking. <p>


	47. Returned To Life

Chapter Forty-Six: Returned to Life

Remus jumped into action as Harry banged on the lid of his casket.  
>He knew he had to hurry before his cub suffocated. Already, the child's movements were weakening as his eyes began to close. Quickly vanishing the coffin lid, Remus pulled his son out of the casket just as the boy passed out from the lack of air.<p>

Remus desperately shook Harry. "Harry, wake up!" the werewolf pleaded frantically. There was no response from the unconscious child in his arms. The boy gave no sign that he'd even heard him.  
>"Come on, Cub, please wake up!" he begged, close to tears.<br>Still, Harry remained motionless, his head lolling limply against the werewolf's shoulder and his lips tinged with blue.  
>Placing his ear against his son's partly open mouth, Remus was horrified to find that the child wasn't breathing.<br>"Oh God, Harry. No. Please, no." the werewolf begged in a strangled voice, tears falling from his eyes as he kissed Harry's forehead.  
>His last hope dawning, Remus pressed two trembling fingers to the 12-year-old's neck. There! His cub was alive, if only barely. Remus could have cried, he was so relieved.<br>But Harry would soon be dead again if the werewolf couldn't get him to breathe.  
>Carefully laying Harry on the bed, Remus started CPR. Three breaths into his son's airless lungs. Fifteen compressions on the still chest.<br>After about six rounds of this, the boy suddenly coughed weakly, then started breathing. Barely, but at least he was breathing, unlike before. As he watched, the child's breathing slowly strengthened, until his chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythmn.  
>Remus wept with relief, burying his face into Harry's hair and inhaling his cub's scent.<br>Finally, Remus pulled back and tucked his son into bed, before leaning forward and kissing the boy's hair.

Moving over to where Sirius lay unconscious on the floor, Remus raised his wand and said "Ennervate!" Slowly stirring and sittinng up, the animagus groggily asked the werewolf what had happened.  
>Remus nervously bit his lip. "Well, you somehow managed to bring Harry back to life," the werewolf explained after a few minutes of chewing on his lower lip.<br>Sirius's jaw dropped. "I did what?"  
>Remus smiled slightly. "Go over there and see for yourself."<p>

Sirius hesitantly nodded and, stumbling slightly, made his way over to the bed where Harry lay sleeping, but very much alive.  
>Slowly lifting his godson's now warm hand, Sirius nearly fainted in shock and disbelief when he felt a strong pulse beating in the boy's wrist.<br>"B-but h-how?" the animagus stammered, looking at his friend for an explanation.  
>Remus just shook his head. "I have no idea," the werewolf said shakily.<br>Then, he placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Go get some rest, Padfoot," the werewolf said quietly.  
>Sirius instantly began to protest, saying that someone needed to stay with Harry, but Remus raised a hand, effectively quieting him.<br>"No buts, Padfoot!" Remus said firmly. "I will stay with Harry. Now go get some sleep. I promise that he'll still be here when you wake up."  
>Sirius pouted, grumbling under his breath, but finally obeyed and left the room.<br>Remus just shook his head in amazement, before sitting down next to Harry's bed and grasping the boy's hand tightly. 


	48. Awakened

Chapter Forty-Seven: Awakened

Harry's eyes fluttered open. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was being bitten by the basilisk, Remus arriving, and finally falling asleep in his dad's arms as the werewolf cried.  
>The next thing he knew, he was lying in a coffin. He had frantically tried to force the lid open so he could breathe, but had passed out from the lack of oxygen before he could get it open.<br>Now, he was suddenly in his bed at home.

Suddenly, Harry saw a pale blur with light brown hair watching him.  
>"Dad?" the boy croaked hoarsely.<br>The next thing Harry knew, he was in Remus's arms, his dad crying and peppering the child's face with kisses as he hugged his son tightly.  
>"Harry!" the werewolf let out a choked sob, clinging to the boy as though his life depended on it. "Cub, you're awake! You're alive! Thank God!"<br>"Dad," Harry began hesitantly. "I don't understand. Why was I in a coffin when I first woke up?"

Remus sighed. That was a question that he had really hoped his son wouldn't ask.  
>"Well, Harry," the werewolf began. "You remember getting bitten by the basilisk inside the Chamber of Secrets, don't you?"<br>Harry nodded curiously.  
>Remus swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing. "Well, that bite...it killed you." Harry gaped at the werewolf, his eyes huge and his mouth open in shock. "I died?" the boy gasped in shock.<br>Remus nodded miserably, staring dully at the floor as he suddenly remembered all of those painful events from that horrible day.  
>"How long was I dead?" Harry whispered quietly.<br>Remus gulped. "A month," the werewolf admitted. "You just came back to life last night."

Harry would have said more, but suddenly, a huge yawn forced its way out of him.  
>Laughing softly, Remus lovingly kissed his son's forehead, before turning off the light and leaving the room.<br>Smiling slightly, Harry weakly rolled over onto his side before his eyes closed and he drifted off into an endless sea of dreams. 


	49. Of Flying And Panics

Chapter Forty-Eight: Of Flying and Panics

Harry woke up at the crack of dawn to find Remus sleeping next to his bed, yet again.  
>This had been going ever since Harry had returned to life three days ago.<br>His dad would leave the room right before Harry fell asleep, but when he woke up in the morning, the werewolf would be sitting in a chair next to his bed, fast asleep.  
>Harry was beginning to think that his death last month had affected Remus more than the werewolf had let on the first time Harry had awoken three days ago.<p>

Careful not to disturb Remus, Harry quietly slipped out of bed and went downstairs.  
>This was the first day since Harry had first awoken that he actually had the strength to get out of bed, and Harry fully intended to take advantage of it.<br>His miraculous return to life had been announced in the Daily Prophet yesterday.  
>So far, the boy had had several visitors, including Professors Dumbledore and Snape, Hagrid, Neville, Hermione, and all of the Weasleys.<br>However, Harry was tired of staying in bed, and really wanted to go outside for a bit.  
>So he did.<p>

Grabbing his Nimbus 2000, Harry quietly slipped into the backyard.  
>Remus had transformed it into a small Quidditch Pitch after Harry's first year.<br>He'd even given Harry a set of Quidditch balls for his birthday.  
>Mounting his broom, Harry rose into the sky, laughing wildly and whooping with delight.<br>As he soared through the air, Harry felt like he was in Heaven, all of his his worries and troubles having drained away the second he'd kicked off.

Remus woke up and glanced at Harry's bed like he'd done every morning for the past three days.  
>Then, the werewolf did a double take. Taking another, closer look at the bed, Remus jumped to his feet, letting out a panicked cry. Harry's bed was empty.<p>

After five minutes of searching every possible hiding spot in the room, it soon became clear that Harry was nowhere to be found.  
>Bolting into Sirius's room, Remus cast "Aguamenti" on him, quickly waking the animagus,<br>"Moony?" Sirius mumbled sleepily as he gingerly sat up. "Whazzgoinon?"  
>"What's going on?" Remus repeated slowly. "What's going on?" The werewolf grabbed Sirius and shook him roughly.<br>"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON, YOU STUPID MUTT! HARRY'S GONE!"

Sirius jumped out of bed, suddenly fully awake. "What?" he said quickly, his gray eyes widening in fear. "Harry's gone? How? Where is he?"  
>Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation and smacked the animagus upside the head.<br>"All I know is that I woke up and Harry wasn't in his room," the werewolf explained quickly. "And if I knew where he was, do you really think I'd be acting like this?"  
>Sirius had to admit that the werewolf had a point. "Tell you what, Moony," the animagus said finally. "We'll split up. I'll look upstairs, you look downstairs. Whoever finds him first will alert the other."<br>Remus had to admit that it sounded like good idea. "Okay," the werewolf agreed.  
>And with that they split up.<br> 


	50. Searching High And Low

Chapter Forty-Nine: Searching High and Low

Sirius searched desperately, calling Harry's name and searching every nook and cranny of each upstairs room with no luck.  
>Finally admitting defeat an hour later, the animagus headed downstairs, finding Remus slumped on the couch in the living room, holding a cup of tea and staring off into space.<br>Sirius could clearly see that the werewolf had been crying. "Any luck?" Sirius asked his friend. Remus shook his head miserably, tears still running down his face.

Sirius started pacing, wracking his brain desperately. Where would a nearly 13-year-old Potter be if he had the choice? Suddenly, it hit him. "Moony, do you have a Quidditch Pitch?" the animagus demanded.  
>Remus nodded, looking confused. "Yes, there's one in the backyard," the werewolf answered. "But why..."<br>However, before Remus could finish, Sirius had already bolted from the room.  
>A minute later, the werewolf heard the back door slam.<p>


	51. Found!

Chapter Fifty: Found!

Sirius ran out into the backyard, eyes rapidly scanning the sky. Suddenly, with a thrill of relief, he saw him.  
>Harry was only a tiny speck in the sky, but who else could possibly fly like that?<br>"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU GET YOUR BROOMSTICK-FLYING, QUIDDITCH-PLAYING SELF DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" the animagus yelled.  
>"AND NO DIVING!" he added quickly, suddenly remembering how much James had liked to do just that.<p>

Harry heard the yell and pouted, before hearing the unknown man's next words.  
>He glanced down at the man and smirked evilly, before angling downward in a steep dive.<p>

"NO DIVING!" Sirius screeched.  
>Then, the animagus cursed as he saw Harry do just that.<br>With a loud whoop, Harry came hurtling downward at top speed, pulling up a split second before he would have hit the ground, to Sirius's great relief.  
>Finally stopping about two feet away from the animagus, Harry dismounted and suddenly yelped as he was roughly dragged inside by one very relieved and very pissed off Godfather.<p>


	52. Remus's Relief And Meeting Sirius

Chapter Fifty-One: Remus's Relief and Meeting Sirius

Remus sat on the couch, staring off into nothingness as tears ran down his face.  
>His tea was stone-cold by now, but the werewolf didn't care.<br>All he cared about was Harry and whether or not he was safe.

Suddenly, Remus heard the back door slam again, soon followed by familiar voices.  
>"I specifically told you not to dive!" came Sirius's voice. "And what do you do? You dive!<br>Not that that Wronski Feint wasn't bloody brilliant, but Merlin's balls, kid! You scared your dad and me to wits! Poor Remus is in the living room, crying because of you!"  
>"Sorry," a nearly-teenage boy's voice mumbled.<p>

The door opened and Sirius entered, dragging a sulky-looking Harry by the arm.  
>"Hey, Moony," the animagus began. "Look who I found flying around outside on the Quidditch Pitch?"<p>

Remus shot off the couch and flew at Harry, hugging the boy tightly and sobbing unrestrainedly into his hair.  
>"Harry!" the werewolf's voice was choked with tears. "Cub, you're okay! Thank God!"<br>Finally stepping back ten minutes later, Remus gestured to the mysterious man who had brought Harry inside and was currently leaning against the door-frame, looking faintly amused by the whole thing.  
>"Harry, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Sirius stepped forward. "This is Sirius Black, your Godfather."<p>

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "My Godfather?" the boy gasped Sirius nodded, smiling slightly. Harry flew at the animagus, hugging him tightly.  
>"Dad, can Sirius live with us? Please?" the boy begged, giving the werewolf his best puppy eyes. Remus laughed and nodded. "Yes, Harry. Sirius can live with us. That is," the werewolf added. "If he wants to."<br>Sirius grinned widely. "Are you mad, Moony?" the animagus demanded. "I'd love to!"  
>Harry laughed. "Well, I guess that's settled then," the boy said, throwing an arm around his Godfather's shoulder. "You're moving in with us!" <p>


	53. Finding The Rat

Chapter Fifty-Two: Finding The Rat

Harry stared at Sirius. "So you, Daddy James, and Wormtail became Animagi in your 5th year at Hogwarts just to be with Dad?" he asked in shock.  
>Sirius nodded, grinning broadly. "Dad, can you PLEASE tell me about your first full moon together?" Harry begged, giving Remus his best puppy eyes.<br>Remus laughed and launched into the story.

/Flashback/  
>"What the bloody hell are you guys doing here?" 15-year-old Remus Lupin stared incredulously at his two best friends.<br>"We've got a present for you," answered a tall boy with messy black hair and ridiculously huge round glasses.  
>He was smirking in a way that made Remus swallow nervously.<p>

"You shouldn't be here! It's five minutes until moonrise!" the werewolf hissed angrily, amber eyes boring into James's hazel ones.  
>"We know," interrupted the second intruder, who was none other than one Sirius Orion Black.<br>He too, had a strange smile plastered across his face.  
>"But we just HAVE to give this present to you now!"<p>

Remus eyed them suspiciously.  
>They wouldn't pull a prank on him right before his transformation, would they?<br>James and Sirius stepped up, both grinning broadly, holding each other's hands behind their backs.

"Mr. Lupin," James began formally, smiling mysteriously at Sirius and giving him a nod and a thumbs-up.  
>Sirius then took over. "Messrs. Padfoot and Prongs would like to present to you, your very own pet rat, Wormtail!"<br>With a bow and a flourish, they brought their still clasped hands into Remus's view and opened them to reveal a pudgy gray rat, who quickly wriggled to the floor and scampered up onto the young werewolf's left shoulder.

Remus just stared at the rat, then at his friends in confusion.  
>"My pet rat?" he asked, wondering if he'd heard correctly.<p>

The two black-haired boys glanced at each other and sighed.  
>"He doesn't appreciate it," James said in mock-hurt.<br>"Nope, doesn't seem to," Sirius agreed, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Then, James grinned mischievously and looked at Sirius.  
>"Well, what do you think? Shall we get him a pet dog, instead?"<br>The other boy grinned back. "We most certainly shall!" he replied. "A pet stag, too?"  
>James smirked. "But, of course!"<br>Then, Remus's mouth fell open as, suddenly, where two boys in Hogwarts uniforms had been mere seconds before, there now stood a magnificent brown stag and a large, shaggy black dog that looked eerily similar to the Grim.  
>End Flashback/

Harry was grinning broadly as the story ended.  
>"Do you know how the phrase "Dear Merlin" first began?" Sirius asked in a mock-serious tone as he turned to Harry.<br>Harry shook his head, emerald eyes filled with curiosity.  
>Sirius smirked and flung an arm around Harry's shoulder.<br>"Well then, allow Mr. Padfoot to enlighten you on that little subject."  
>Remus groaned, earning himself an annoyed glare from Harry.<br>Sirius, however, just stuck his tongue out at the werewolf and began his story.

"It was during one of the greatest battles that Merlin ever fought.  
>He stood atop the hill, looking down at the chaos that was taking place below.<br>All the way to the North, his keen eyes penetrated the mists that covered the hills of Durham.  
>To the East, the seas of Norwich could be seen.<br>To the West, he could glimpse the white-crested waves crashing against the rocky cliffs of the Isle of Man.  
>And finally, to the South, he could observe the warriors fighting for the Isle of Wight.<p>

It was to the South that Merlin had directed his gaze.  
>At that moment, King Arthur approached him and stood by the ancient wizard's side.<br>Instantly, Merlin's old and wrinkled face twisted in a grimace of misery and pain.

"What doth have thou worried, dear Merlin?" the King asked in concern.  
>"Dost thou sense ill foreboding? Shall the forces of evil be bringing forth doom?"<p>

"No Milord," Merlin gasped, his face still twisted in pain, and his hands tightly clenched into fists. "No, the evil forces shall not prevail!"  
>"Then, what doth ail thee, dear Merlin?" the worried King asked.<br>Merlin hissed in pain. "Thou art standing on my toes, Milord."

Harry was rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard, he was clutching his ribs as he laughed.  
>Suddenly, his laughter stopped and he jumped to his feet.<br>"Dad, you said Wormtail turns into a rat?" he queried.  
>Remus nodded, looking confused.<br>"A really fat, gray rat?" Harry prodded.  
>Remus nodded again. "Yes, but..."<p>

Harry raced to the fireplace, throwing the Floo Powder in.  
>"The Burrow!" he called, sticking his head into the flames.<br>Five minutes later, Harry's head came back out and he got to his feet.  
>Harry was holding a pudgy gray rat.<br>A very familiar pudgy gray rat.  
>Remus's eyes narrowed and turned gold as he growled at the rat, who was now squeaking in terror and frantically trying to escape Harry's tightened grasp.<br>"Hello, Wormtail..." 


	54. Disaster Strikes

Chapter Fifty-Three: Disaster Strikes

In the blink of an eye, Remus had stunned Wormtail and placed the rat in a hastily-conjured cage that was then levitated upstairs.  
>A few hours later, Remus was downstairs talking with Albus, Sirius was curled up as Padfoot on the living room sofa, and Harry was asleep in his room.<p>

All in all, it looked as if Sirius would be cleared by tomorrow morning.  
>Nothing could possibly go wrong.<br>Or so they thought.

Peter Pettigrew smirked as he silently crept down the hall, wand aloft.  
>It had been so easy to escape his cage.<br>Moony hadn't even bothered to lock it!

The plump, balding man opened the third door on the right and slipped inside.  
>Lying on his side, snoring quietly, was none other than Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived.<br>Peter had heard the wolf telling the mutt that it was the boy's 13th birthday tomorrow.

There was simply no way he could allow Potter to live that long.  
>He would have to make sure that the brat was dead by midnight, which was only one minute away.<br>And luckily, Peter knew just the way to do that.

Moving around the bed, the rat animagus stared intently at Harry's sleeping face for a long moment.  
>He looked so young. So peaceful and innocent.<br>It was a shame that he would have to kill the boy.  
>Wormtail almost regretted it.<br>_Almost_.

Peter gingerly moved Harry onto his back, making sure that the boy's throat was exposed.  
>He took out his wand and pressed it to the spot directly under the chin.<br>"Diffindo."

Instantly, a wide gaping hole opened in Harry's throat and the boy's blood splattered the sheets.  
>His soft, easy breaths turned into weak, gurgling gasps before finally stopping completely.<p>

Peter smirked as the clock struck midnight.  
>"Happy birthday, Potter!" he whispered.<br>"Or should I say, Happy _Death_day!"


	55. Disaster Strikes, Part 2

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Disaster Strikes, Part 2**

Suddenly, alarms started ringing throughout the house and the door burst open to reveal a terrified-looking werewolf.  
>Before he could even blink, Peter was lying stunned and bound on the floor.<p>

Remus paled as his eyes moved over the scene.  
>There was blood everywhere.<br>On the floor, the walls, the bedsheets, Harry...  
>Oh, God.<br>_Harry!_

He rushed over to Harry's bed, tears streaming down his face as he saw the wide, gaping hole in his son's throat.  
>"Oh, Merlin, Harry!" Remus choked out, desperately feeling for a pulse.<br>When he couldn't find one, the werewolf let out a loud, heartbreaking wail of pure grief and agony.  
>That traitorous bastard Wormtail had murdered his precious cub!<p>

Remus's eyes turned gold as his gaze fell upon the unconscious man.  
>He lunged at Wormtail, punching every part of him in sight, joined a few minutes later by Sirius, who had come upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.<br>Both men were so intent on making Peter pay for what he'd done to Harry that neither of them even noticed Professor Dumbledore entering the room and hurrying over to Harry's bed until they were blasted away from the rat animagus.

"That is quite enough!" Dumbledore said sternly.  
>"But he killed Harry!" Remus protested, Sirius nodding in agreement.<br>"Harry is not dead, Remus!" the headmaster sighed.  
>The werewolf's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock "N-not dead?" Remus stuttered, eyes tearing up. "But how?" Sirius gasped.<br>"Harry is still alive, but only just," Dumbledore said quietly.  
>"He needs to go to Saint Mungo's immediately."<p>

Albus summoned a book and turned it into a portkey, watching as Remus grabbed hold of Harry with one hand, before grasping the portkey in the other and disappearing.  
>Then, the headmaster grabbed hold of Wormtail's wrist and Sirius's sleeve before disapparating.<p> 


	56. Waiting

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Waiting**

The rapidly graying man sat in his chair in the emergency waiting room of Saint Mungo's, tears streaming down his face as he stared unseeingly at the closed door.  
>Remus had barely had time to register where he was upon his arrival at the hospital's before Healers were surrounding him, gentle voices coaxing the limp, bloody body of his cub out of the werewolf's protective embrace.<p>

It had been four hours and the Healers still hadn't come back with news.  
>Finally, the door opened and Remus was out of his seat in seconds, racing toward the young, curly black-haired witch whose nametag read 'Miriam'.<p>

"H-how is he?" Remus managed to choke out.  
>Miriam glanced at him, her brown eyes softening at the werewolf's clearly terrified expression.<br>"Mr. Lupin, is it?"  
>Remus nodded and the witch smiled reassuringly.<p>

"Your son has sustained some pretty severe damage to his throat, but we managed to stabilize him.  
>He's currently unconscious, but should wake up within a few days.<br>He needs to stay on complete bed rest for at least two weeks though, so as to not risk accidentally reopening the wound.  
>He should be able to return to Hogwarts on September 1st as long as he takes it easy for the next three months and doesn't overexert himself.<br>Would you like to see him now?"  
>Remus nodded and let the Healer lead him to Harry's room.<p>

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! **  
><strong>I've been having a major case of Writer's Block and I've only just managed to get through the worst of it!<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully the rest should go away fairly quickly.<strong>


	57. Waking

Chapter Fifty-Six: Waking

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in St. Mungo's for the second time.  
>He tried to talk, but his vocal cords wouldn't cooperate.<br>The newly-thirteen year old frowned and lifted his hand up to touch his bandaged throat, but a pair of hands stopped him.

"No, Harry, don't touch it!" Remus pleaded worriedly.  
>Harry's bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout and the werewolf chuckled, affectionately carding his hand through the young boy's hair.<br>All too soon, the 13 year old felt his eyelids drooping and let out a silent yawn.

"Sleep, Cub, I'll be here when you wake up!" Remus murmured gently, placing a soft kiss on his son's forehead.  
>Harry nodded weakly and let his eyes drift shut, soon lost in comforting visions of Quidditch and the Weasley twins' pranks.<p>

Author's Note: Sorry, I'm still battling Writer's Block.  
>I think I may actually be winning this war, though!<br>My muse has been very active these past two weeks... 


End file.
